Love Unknown
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Rachel and Quinn met when they were younger Quinn just doesn't know it. Years later in their junior year will Rachel have the courage to tell Quinn the truth of the wolf that saved her life all those years ago? Faberry/Brittana
1. Run

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 (Run)**

Run.

That was the only coherent thought she had. Every other part of her body was responding to it. She had to get away. She felt her pursuers gaining. She needed to find somewhere safe. Somewhere to stay hidden. She hated the feeling of being vulnerable it sucked.

"AHH!"

She stopped and began to look around frantically. What was that? She heard it and smelled it. It was a sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine. She chased it and found her pursuers had found a new target. In the form of a little girl. She charged with a new found courage and sank her canines into one of the legs of her pursuers and clawed into it. She turned to the girl and whined motioning to her back with her snout. The girl seemed to understand as she hurried over. She kneeled and the little blonde girl climbed onto her back and as soon as her small arms were around her neck she pushed off with her hind legs and ran.

Something about the girl on her back empowered her. The girl brought out a protectiveness in her she had never felt before. Her pursuers were far behind her now. She chanced a look behind her only to panic when she faced forward. She knew there was no time to stop so she leaped hoping for the best.

She landed and stumbled nearly knocking the girl from her back. If it wasn't for the powerful muscles and durability of here bones she would have broken a few. She looked behind her quickly and saw that she had jumped from a ledge that was about ten feet high and a stream that had to be seven feet wide. She faced forward and continued running. The scent of the girl grew and she found the scent belonged to a numerous amount of people. Then their voices rang out.

"Quinn!" It was a man.

"Quinnie!" A woman.

They were worried. Looking for their little girl.

She knew the little girl in question was the one on her back.

The shouting continued and she took the chance and ran towards them. She came through the bushes and they rustled as she passed.

The man and woman as well as the three others; an older girl about thirteen, another man and woman, turned toward the bush guns raised. She smelt the gun powder but continued on. The men were ready to pull the trigger but one of the women stopped them.

"Wait!" They looked closely. "Quinn!" the woman rushed over.

"Judy wait!" her husband cried.

She lowered her head and lowered herself on to her stomach. The little girl lifted her head and smiled tearfully.

"Mommy!"

"Oh Quinnie!" Judy cried pulling the little girl to her from the wolf's back. "We were so worried."

The men kept their guns trained on her but she stayed down. No matter how protective she knew that these people were her family.

"Daddy, put that down!" the little girl; Quinn; cried. "She saved me from the other wolves." Quinn wriggled from her mother's grasp and walked over patting the wolf's head. "Thank you." She placed a kiss on her head.

She doesn't know why but the sensation that flowed through her made her body warmer than it already was. She felt a happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Other wolves?"

"Russell, put that down." Judy said.

"Yep, they were gonna eat me when she came and saved me." Quinn hugged the dark furred wolf and sighed into her warmth. "Can we keep her?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sorry Quinnie, but wolves are wild animals, they can't be kept as pets." Judy said sadly. She saw the hope in her youngest daughter's eyes.

"How about this…" Russell unhooked the star necklace around Quinn's neck and hooked it around the wolf's neck. It hung to Quinn's stomach so it was big for the nine year old but it fit around the wolf's neck perfectly. "Now every time we come out here, we know who our friends are." Quinn beamed and hugged her father's legs.

"Thank you daddy." She hugged the wolf again. "And thank you for saving me."

The wolf barked happily and licked her cheek.

"We have to go now Quinn." Judy said softly.

"Ok." Quinn frowned as her father picked her up. "Bye!" She waved as she and her family walked back toward the family cabin.

That was her routine for the next five years. She would go to the cabin when she knew the girl and her family would be there. Then one day it just stopped. Neither showed up.

She was padding along one day in the woods of a small town. She was tired and beat. Literally beat. She ran into trouble and they got the best of her but she managed to defeat them but now she was sore and had four gashes in her back that only stopped bleeding when the blood dried and scabbed over. The gold star necklace hung around her neck. She finally lost her balance and collapsed. She felt her body going numb and then someone above her. A blonde. But not her blonde. She kneeled down in front of her with a smile and extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Brittany. You must be new in town."

Then nothing.

* * *

**So I seem to be on a roll with my muse. She seems to be loving these supernatural fics.**

**Review if I should continue.**


	2. Two Years Later

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 (Two years later)**

Quinn Fabray stood on the porch of the cabin looking out into the woods. Her father and uncle demanded they go on another trip after they noticed Quinn was getting swamped in school. Hence why they stopped coming years ago and now it was the summer before junior year. A week to be exact. She stood hoping to see the wolf but as the day passed and her book nearly done she began to lose hope in seeing her. What she didn't know was the wolf has been watching her from afar for the last two years in the form of a human.

She was about to step in when she heard the bushes rustle. She turned hopeful. "Star?" The winter she was ten she decided that was what she would call the dark wolf.

Growling was heard and a wolf came out. Gray fur. This wasn't her wolf. It barked and growled furiously.

She stepped back toward the house but the wolf lunged. It charged towards the house and before it could get to the porch steps it was tackled away and Quinn fell to her back in front of the door.

The growling attracted her family who rushed out. Her father and uncle holding guns like they did that fateful night.

Her mother pulled her into her arms and her father kept his gun trained on the gray wolf trying to find a shot.

She saw the man she knew as Russell and tackled the gray wolf and leaped back giving the man the shot he needed and he took it. The gray wolf limped off but they knew it was only a matter of time till it bled out.

"Star!" Quinn yelled and the dark brown wolf padded over slowly lowering her head once she got to the steps and Quinn smiled petting her. "It's been awhile." Quinn smiled as her Uncle Malcolm walked over and picked up the gold star necklace.

"It broke in the fight." Malcolm said handing the necklace to Quinn and the wolf whined.

Judy took the necklace from Quinn and smiled. "I can have this fixed in no time." She petted the wolf's head and headed inside.

"We'll bring your dinner out sweetie." Russell said kissing Quinn's head.

"Thank you daddy."

"No problem sweet heart." Russell walked in.

"That's the second time you've saved my niece's life." Malcolm smiled. "I'll go get you one of our biggest steaks." The wolf barked happily at that and Malcolm laughed petting her.

"He's right you know." Quinn said. "That's the second time." Her smile faded and a frown marred her beautiful features. "I just wish you could protect me from the dangers back home." The wolf whimpered licking Quinn's cheek. She didn't want her to be sad. "I'm glad I have you, you make it easier. I wish I could take you home. You understand me somehow." The wolf nuzzled her stomach and placed her head in her lap. "School expects so much of me. I have to be the head cheerleader everyone wants and I have to date the quarterback no matter how abusive and possessive they don't know he is." The wolf growled at that and made a biting motion with her mouth. Quinn giggled making the wolf flutter inside and smile the way a wolf can. "I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am. I can be me around you, I like that." The wolf licked her chin and then perked up to the smell of raw meat. She got off Quinn's lap and barked happily as Malcolm placed a plate with a large steak on it on the porch.

"Your dinner will be out in five minutes Quinn." Malcolm said walking back inside.

"Go on eat." Quinn said motioning to the steak but the wolf shook her head and sat up. "You have manners?" Quinn asked as the wolf smiled and barked in reply.

Judy came out with Quinn's food and Quinn thanked her mother and did a small prayer and began eating. The wolf barked softly and started eating the steak.

The week went by to fast for Quinn and the wolf. The two would fall asleep on the porch cuddled up together and Russell didn't have the heart to separate the two.

But the night came where the two had to say goodbye.

"I'll see you during winter break." Quinn said placing the now fixed gold chain around the wolf's neck and the gold star pendant hung from it.

The wolf barked and licked her face.

"Bye." Quinn got into the backseat of her Uncle's Jeep Grand Cherokee.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Face Down

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes. There will be a brief sex/forced sex scene (I hate using the 'R' word for it) but it is nothing graphic. But it's not in this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 (Face Down)**

It was the first day of school and Quinn was ready. She had on her cheerios outfit and her hair up. She was walking through the hall with her HBIC look in place. She felt her best friend Brittany Pierce flank her left. She had no one on her right. It was her and Brittany.

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany smiled hugging the petite brunette and Quinn scowled making Rachel frowned. If only she knew.

"Hi Brittany." Rachel smiled.

Two years ago after Brittany found Rachel by the woods Rachel moved in since they couldn't contact her family. They treated each other as sisters but never saw each other in the mornings since Brittany had Cheerios practice and Rachel always left early to get rehearsal time so her voice would sound amazing for Glee.

"I'll see you in Glee." Brittany smiled.

Quinn frowned. The only reason she joined that club was because Finn loved music and enjoyed singing.

"Bye Brittany." She turned to Quinn. "Have a nice day Quinn." She ducked her head and weaved her way through the crowds.

Rachel fought back tears. She wanted so badly to tell Quinn who she was. She wanted to wear the golden star necklace with pride. Quinn gave it to her but when Quinn gave it to her she was a wolf running for her life but ended up saving Quinn's life in the end. She was ecstatic when she saw Quinn before school started then she was enraged hearing about the sadness the blonde held and was furious when she heard about what Finn was doing. She had the perfect song for Glee and knew just the people to help her.

She found them and smiled tapping his arm.

"Hello my fellow hot Jew." He smiled.

"Hello, Noah, I am in need of your assistance for a song in Glee and before you ask, no. It is not a Broadway classic or show tune, you might like this song selection." Rachel smiled.

"Anything for my favorite hot Jew girl." Puck smiled as Rachel nodded and walked away.

"Meet me in the choir room at lunch?" Rachel asked as Puck nodded.

* * *

In Glee Rachel sent glares at Finn when no one was looking and when Mr. Schue walked in she took her chance.

"Any ideas for Sectionals?" he asked and Rachel and Puck's hands both went up. Apparently Puck saw the glares and got why Rachel chose the song she did.

"Yes Puck?"

"My fellow hot Jew and I have a song prepared." He said sending a smile Rachel's way.

"The floor is all yours." Mr. Schue smiled as Puck held his hand out and helped Rachel off the risers.

Quinn frowned. It was common knowledge that the two flirted but did nothing more yet here Puck was helping her to her feet and off the risers like a gentleman when her own boyfriend wouldn't do the same. She sighed and looked to the two.

"I chose this song because while I was talking to Puck's mother I felt that the issue of abuse needs to be brought into light and prevented. Noah was more than happy to help." Rachel beamed at the taller guy and he saluted with a smile.

"So shut up and listen cause I hate it when a guy thinks he can hit on his woman." Puck growled avoiding looking at Finn knowing that if he did he'd hit him with his guitar.

Finn had an innocent dopey look on his face and Quinn's eyes were wide. They knew? How? She turned to look at Brittany who was seated beside her and she shrugged. She hadn't told Rachel or Puck anything. What Quinn didn't know was she was the one who told Rachel.

Rachel was fighting back her rage and used it to fuel her voice so she could get her point across through the lyrics of the song. She had to fight not tearing Finn to shreds every time she saw him in the hall and at lunch when he sat with his arm around her shoulder and Quinn was tense the whole time and couldn't eat the fruit on her plate. She mentally tore him to shreds at the time.

Brittany gave Rachel a look to calm down. Rachel saw it and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready Noah?"

"Say when." He grunted as Rachel nodded and he turned to the drummer who started playing.

Rachel took the first verse.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

Puck took the next verse and saw the looks in Quinn's eyes. Rachel caught the fear and hope in the deep green eyes and sighed. She wised she could make it better. They took a quick sweep across the room with their eyes and saw that Finn was doing nothing. Literally nothing. He was staring ahead bobbing his head to the music.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

They sang together and their anger for the dopey football player grew. Puck was close to beating him down with his guitar till it broke only to move on to use his fists. Rachel looked to Brittany who nodded letting her know to continue.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

Puck continued and Rachel placed a hand on his back rubbing it to try and calm him.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

Rachel joined in and they belted it out. Letting all their emotion out. The glee club feared for whoever the song was to. The anger and hate coming from the two was intense.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

As they sang Quinn fought back tears. They couldn't know. They just couldn't.

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Puck looked straight at Quinn for a second letting her know he was there for her and Quinn choked back a sob. She wasn't going to cry here. She wanted star.

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, I finally had enough?_

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, I finally had enough?_

Rachel could feel Quinn calling for her wolf. She wanted to give it to her but not in front of people who didn't know her, Brittany, Kurt and Noah's secret.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

Rachel needed something. She couldn't just move and sing her heart out. She needed to be able to beat something. So she danced over to the drums and motioned for the sticks and the drummer handed them over without a second thought and Rachel started drumming shocking the rest of New Directions who believed that All Rachel knew was the guitar and piano. But the way she was playing brought more fear to them. The drums looked ready to give out under the pounding of the sticks.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Puck and Rachel alternated lines in the next verse. They both wanted to rip Finn apart.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Quinn swiped the tear off her cheek before anyone could notice and put her walls up. She wasn't going to breakdown in front of them. These were her friends who did nothing. They couldn't see it and the only ones who did were Brittany, but that was because you couldn't hide anything from Brittany. Rachel who she was never a friend to and Puck, the guy who always flirted with her. The abuse started because they both got drunk and had sex. But Quinn knew she couldn't hate Puck for it. He felt miserable for weeks after and he and Finn had a fall out because of their mistake sophomore year.

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt?_

_She says, I finally had enough?_

As Rachel hit the last beat a snapping sound rang through the room and they looked to see that one the last beat Rachel broke the right drum stick and the tip was hanging off a small piece of wood still attached. She was shaking in rage and in tears. Puck placed his guitar down and went over pulling Rachel into his arms whispering words of comfort to the girl.

"Ok…" Mr. Schue began. "Let's call it a day." He said as the band kids walked out and the glee kids followed but Brittany stayed back and comforted Rachel with Puck.

"I hate him!" Rachel sobbed.

"I know you do sweetie." Brittany whispered rubbing her back.

"I need Kurt." Rachel said as Puck pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

**Review please.**


	4. Newcomers

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes. There will be a brief sex/forced sex scene (I hate using the 'R' word for it) but it is nothing graphic. But it's not in this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 (Newcomers)**

"Why are we stopping in this town?"

"Because, we've been traveling for too long. You girls need a solid home."

"I don't need anything."

"Riley humor me."

"Yes Hiram." Hiram Berry sighed as he carried one of the last boxes into the house.

"Santana, Riley, your dad and daddy are trying, don't make it hard on him please?"

"Yes mom."

"Yes Shelby." Were the two replies.

"Riley, for the last time, its mom, daddy and dad." Shelby said as Riley nodded sheepishly. She never really had a family till the Berry men and Shelby took her in eight years ago. Her family was too hell bent on killing werewolves that refused to join the rebellion to turn humans into werewolves and take over the world. She refused and her father attacked her leaving her with nothing but scars to remember him by.

Riley was five foot six. Raven hair and golden eyes. She helped lift boxes into the house and smirked when she saw Santana stumble.

"Heavy?" Riley teased as Santana scoffed.

"I didn't see the step."

"Course not." Riley chuckled.

"Choose a room." Leroy Berry smiled as the two dashed up the stairs.

"I thought you checked this place out?" Shelby asked as Leroy and Hiram nodded.

"We did." Hiram said as the girls ran down and hugged each of them.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." They laughed. The two dashed back upstairs.

"How do the rooms look?" Shelby asked.

"Well, let's just say their rooms are connected by a bathroom also a laundry room." Leroy said as they began sorting boxes so they knew which room what box was going in.

They got the table set up in the dining room and the living room was a decent size and they knew what the basement was going to turn into. Both girls had a love of music and would be setting up all kinds of music stuff down there on their own.

"Do you regret it?" Shelby asked startling Hiram and Leroy.

"Regret what?" Hiram asked.

"Letting me stay and help raise Rachel and Santana?" Shelby asked as both men shook their heads.

"When we saw how much love was in your eyes when the girls were born we couldn't take them from you. Besides, how would we have ever explained the birds and the bees or menstrual cycles." Hiram shuddered at the last part.

"You've been amazing with Riley as well. When we first met her she wouldn't talk to anyone but Rachel. When we got separated from Rachel it was you to get her to open back up." Leroy smiled softly.

"We regret nothing of it." Hiram said as Shelby smiled and nodded.

"But don't you think that the girls are a bit right?" Shelby asked. "Shouldn't we keep moving and look for Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"You tell us Shelby, you're her mother, you have a connection to her." Leroy smiled softly patting her shoulder.

"So do you both."

"Yes, but a child is closest to its mother." Hiram said.

"Sometimes I hate that you're a doctor." Shelby mumbled carrying a box to her room.

* * *

"What!"

Puck, Brittany and Rachel nodded.

"How dare he!" Kurt continued. "Quinn is a sweet girl. How does she deserve that? I shall give him a piece of my mind!"

"NO!" Brittany and Rachel cried.

"Why not?" Puck grunted.

"Quinn doesn't want anyone to know how weak she thinks she is. She's brave and strong for putting up with that." Rachel said.

"You only got this information because you rescued her seven to eight years ago and since then have been looking after her and she told you last week?" Kurt asked as Rachel nodded. "Then give me a reason as to why I shouldn't turn into a wolf and tear him to shreds." Kurt said as Puck nodded.

"Because we can't get rid of him like that. If it gets around we could be in deep trouble." Brittany said.

"What are we five?" Puck asked. "We're seventeen and no guy even Finn should be aloud to hit a girl like that!"

"What was the title of the song you sang today?" Kurt asked going over to Rachel's laptop.

"'Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Puck said as Kurt typed it into Youtube and watched the video. "I see." Kurt said once the video was finished.

"I want to kill him!" Rachel cried as Puck wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him.

"We all do."

"When did this start?" Kurt asked as Rachel thought and Brittany and Puck shrugged.

"Last year." Rachel answered. "Last year after he found out that you and Quinn slept together drunk." Rachel said and Puck frowned. He felt like a jerk that day. He felt worse as days went by and Finn sent glares his way.

"How do you know Ray?" Brittany asked.

"Because the day after she had this look and I could feel her feelings." Rachel sighed as Kurt gasped.

"You imprinted didn't you!"

Puck and Brittany turned to look at Rachel shocked. Rachel could only nod.

"Damn!"

Brittany being able to hear his thoughts through the connection of the pack glared at him. "You're disgusting." She wrinkled her nose.

"Britt-Britt, it's fine, do you expect any different from him?" Rachel joked making them laugh.

"There's a smile." Puck grinned poking Rachel's cheek.

"Well, I must be getting home." Kurt said gathering his things and hugging each of them. "I must get my beauty sleep so I can go on my morning run with Blaine." Kurt's eyes got dreamy when he mentioned the guy he met at the coffee shop over the summer.

"Go ahead." Rachel giggled.

"Goodbye all." Kurt said bowing as he left.

"Always putting on a show." Rachel sighed.

"Do you think it would be cool with you and your folks if I stayed the night on the floor?" Puck asked Rachel. "I have to pass Finn's to get home."

Rachel and Brittany nodded in understanding as Brittany's mother; Meredith walked in.

"Of course it's fine Puck, you're their surrogate brother. You're always welcome." She smiled taking the laundry basket off the floor. "But get to sleep soon." She instructed as she kissed each of their foreheads and left.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Brittany said hugging Rachel and Puck before making her way across the hall.

Rachel pulled out the sleeping bag from her closet and handed Puck a pillow.

"Thanks Rach." Puck said climbing into the sleeping bag. "And sorry for sleeping with your mate." He said as Rachel shook her head.

"You didn't know."

"That's because you're part of a different pack and we can't get into that pretty little head of yours." Puck said as Rachel smiled and turned off the lights.

* * *

**Review please.**


	5. A Broken Yet Functional Family

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes. There will be a brief sex/forced sex scene (I hate using the 'R' word for it) but it is nothing graphic. But it's not in this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Santana?" Shelby knocked again but got no reply. She walked in and found the room empty and a few clothes strewn across the room.

She walked down the hall and checked Riley's room only to find the same result except the clothes were on the bed and not the floor. That was the difference between the two teenagers. Riley made sure she could see her floor and Santana neglected it.

Shelby walked downstairs to find two bowls in the sink. She smelt regular milk and soy milk. The girls already had breakfast. She checked the basement and saw instruments strewn across the bare floor the girls were going to carpet later. The piano was the only thing set up other than guitars on their stands but other than that the room was empty. She headed back upstairs. She looked around the coffee was made and five cups were set out. Shelby smiled pouring coffee into each. Santana and Riley always went for a run before having their coffee. They say drinking it before the run wears all the caffeine out of their bodies.

Just as the last cup was filled the two teens raced into the kitchen and tagged the counter. Shelby chuckled as the argument erupted with her in the middle.

"I was here first!" The two shouted. "No me!"

Shelby chuckled. "You two tied. As always, now drink up and get ready for school and San, pick your clothes up off the floor." Shelby instructed as the girls picked up a coffee mug and carefully drank the hot liquid. "We have a busy day." Shelby said walking out with her coffee mug in hand just as Hiram and Leroy came in.

"Who won today?" Leroy asked and before either teen could open their mouth Shelby answered.

"It was a tie!" she used the tone they knew not to argue against.

"We're gonna go get ready." Santana said as she and Riley headed upstairs.

Once they were dressed they headed down to the basement and began rearranging things. Hiram and Leroy walked down with carpets and wall tiles.

"These the ones we ordered?" Santana asked inspecting them.

"Yes." Leroy chuckled. "Enjoy your soundproof music studio." He said placing the tiles down as his husband placed the carpet down.

"Now, you two be careful if you decide to join any sports or if gym is on your schedules." Hiram said handing a box cutter to Riley.

"We will dad." Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana and Rachel were called twins but they were just born hours apart to different women. But since they didn't know if Hiram or Leroy was Rachel's father they called them half sisters. Santana's mother was a young wolf with a limit on her life. She stumbled into Leroy and Hiram one day and Leroy remembered her from school. She told them about the curse a witch placed on her and her one wish to have a child before she died. Leroy and her went to a clinic the next day and had the insemination procedure done. By some fluke both Santana and Rachel were born the same day three hours apart. Three days later Carla died. Shelby took it upon herself to raise both girls and everyday till Santana turned thirteen they told her the story of how strong her mother was and how she died.

"Don't roll your eyes at your dad." Leroy reprimanded with a teasing smile.

"Yes daddy." She said rolling her eyes with a joking smile.

"Finish up carefully please, we don't need stab wounds." Hiram said immediately regretting his words when he saw Riley flinch. "I'm sorry, Riley, I…" He trailed off when Riley shook her head subconsciously running her hand over the three scars across her abdomen. Her father lunged at her in wolf form and she couldn't dodge quick enough and his claws sank into her easily.

"It's fine." Riley said. "Instinctive reaction." Riley said pushing the blade up and cut the binding off the carpet.

"Ok, call if you need help." Leroy said leading his husband up the stairs.

"I can't believe I said that." Hiram groaned once the basement door was shut.

"They can still hear you." Leroy said. "And Riley knows you mean nothing of it." Leroy comforted as Shelby came in covered in paint.

"What happened?"

"I made a comment about stab wounds." Hiram said.

"Its fine, Riley assured us that she was ok." Leroy said as he looked her over. "I hope that some of that got on the walls." He chuckled as Shelby narrowed her eyes at him.

"It did and the carpet is safe. Speaking of carpets, are they done laying it down there?" Shelby asked as Hiram and Leroy shook their heads.

"They just got it." Hiram said as they heard the clang of piano keys.

"Watch it!"

They headed down to see Santana under the piano crouching and Riley rolling the carpet out.

"Next time you lift the piano." Santana said.

"It shouldn't weight that much to you." Riley said grabbing the staple gun stapling the carpet down.

"How about you two try not to break anything?" Shelby said making the two girls freeze.

"Sorry mom." They said making Shelby smile.

"When you're done here the paint came in." Shelby said as they walked back upstairs.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany were getting into Brittany's yellow Mustang when they noticed the moving truck down the block.

"We have new neighbors." Brittany clapped excitedly.

"Looks like it B." Rachel smiled as they got into the car.

They arrived to school just in time for Brittany to run to Cheerios practice only to find it cancelled because Coach was sick; which was weird since she always had a shake and multi-vitamins to prevent it. Brittany walked to the choir room only to see Quinn run in. Thanks to her enhanced hearing Brittany heard the conversation through the slightly ajar door.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked and Brittany moved closer to the door.

"Know what Quinn?" Rachel responded.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about hobbit." Quinn snapped and Brittany frowned.

"You seem to wish that I don't know about whatever it is you're talking about so why bring it up?" Rachel asked confusing Brittany. "I won't tell anyone because it is simply not my place. I am concerned as to why you are still with him when he does what he does." Rachel said.

"Because not everything can be as easy as it is for you!" Quinn shouted. "People expect me to be this way, perfect cheerleader with the perfect boyfriend and perfect grades, perfect rep! You wouldn't understand, ever since you let Brittany get to your wardrobe sophomore year you dressed decently and became less annoying, the only reason people leave you alone is because of Brittany."

"While I believe that last part is true how do I have anything to do with you and Finn?" Rachel asked. "And if you think my life is easy you are sadly mistaken." Rachel said frowning.

"Why did you have to lose the crush you had on him?" Quinn sighed and Rachel fought back the urge to laugh. Rachel only went after Finn to be close to Quinn.

"I found that it was his voice I was infatuated with but I had yet to have heard your voice. You can have as many solos as you want if you fought for them Quinn, you're voice is amazing. Although it lacks my years of training." Rachel frowned at this. She missed her family. Namely her mother.

"Why do you live with Brittany?" Quinn asked changing the subject.

"I was under the impression you didn't give a damn about me." Rachel pointed out.

"Did Rachel Berry just swear?" Quinn asked giggling making both Rachel and Brittany smile.

"Yes, but if you must know, I got separated from my family in an accident and Brittany's family was more than happy to take me in." Rachel said.

"How did you find out?" Quinn asked looking down afraid of the answer.

"I have a foster sister, or had, I don't know much about my family anymore…but the point, my foster sister had an abusive father, she didn't have a light in her eyes and after we took her from him she had a spark in her eyes that made her who she was, you lost yours." Rachel said softly pointing to Quinn's eyes.

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone. Brittany only found out because somehow she knows everything when it comes to emotions and crap." Quinn waved it off.

"I wouldn't dare." Rachel promised with a smile and for a second Quinn felt safe and as if everything was ok and for that second Rachel saw the spark in Quinn's eyes. It was the new voice in the room that brought back all her fear and pain.

"Quinn?" Finn walked in. "You weren't on the field." He said as Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, practice got cancelled and I came to ask Rachel for help on song choices, I really wanted to sing you a song in Glee." Quinn lied quickly and was relieved when he bought it.

"Oh, ok, hi Rachel, why's Brittany standing outside?" Finn asked as both girls leaned and looked behind him and indeed there was Brittany waving.

"I asked her to step outside so Quinn felt comfortable picking a song on her own." Rachel said.

"Hi Finn, hey Rachel did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked stumping everyone in the room.

"What are gay sharks?" Puck asked walking into the room.

"Dolphins." Brittany answered.

"I knew there was something up with those sqeaky things." Puck huffed.

"Oh hush Puckerman; we all know you're a dolphin inside." Mercedes said walking in with Kurt and Artie followed by Mike and Tina.

"What are all of you doing here early?" Finn asked.

"Well, I was one my way to school today when I noticed something." Mercedes began.

"Spit it out Mercedes please." Kurt said trying not to glare at his step-brother.

"Ok, so there are new people in Lima and as I was driving by, I noticed that they were unloading a bunch of music stuff, sheet music, instruments, stands and sound boards. They even had sound proof tiling for walls. I saw two teenagers so they have to be coming here." Mercedes said.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"We should totally have them join Glee." Tina said.

"Exactly." Mercedes said.

"What makes you think they'll want to?" Finn asked.

"They have to, after seeing all that music stuff they'll have to join glee." Mercedes said.

The bell rang as they pondered and discussed the newcomers.

"We'll see you guys later." Finn announced wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulders. Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany glared at him the whole way out and followed suit to their own classes.

Once they were around the corner Finn dragged Quinn into an empty classroom and shut the blinds.

"You didn't return my calls last night." He glared crossing his arms demanding answers.

"My sister came to town and we had family game night." Quinn said and it wasn't a lie. Her sister came over unexpectedly.

"Are you lying to me!" Finn shouted balling his hands to fists.

"No! Jennifer came over and with her husband and we had family game night." Quinn said.

"I don't believe you! You should have called or texted me." Finn said. "You're mine, you got that?" Finn asked grabbing Quinn's bicep tight enough to hurt but not leave a mark.

"Yes." Quinn managed holding back tears.

"Good." He released her. "Come over to my place tonight. Burt and my mom are going out of town for a few days and Kurt's staying at Brittany's, we'll have the place to ourselves. I'll remind you why I'm a better fuck than Puckerman." He said venomously. "Seven, don't be late." He warned and left.

Quinn did her best not to cry.

* * *

It was dinner time when the two girls stopped working on their studio and finally got all the paint work and soundproofing done.

"How's the studio?" Hiram asked passing the pasta to Shelby.

"Good, we're almost done, just have to get the booth built and working." Santana said as Riley nodded as she drew into a sketch pad. "What are you working on now?" Santana asked as Riley handed over the sketch pad and Santana smiled.

"I figured if I fused some of the maturity from Shelby into what memories I have of what Rachel looked like I could get an accurate picture of what she'd look like now." Riley shrugged as Santana handed the pad over to her fathers and mom.

"This does look pretty accurate." Shelby smiled. "Would you mind…"

"Not at all." Riley took the pad and tore the drawing out of it.

"Thank you." Shelby said as they continued with dinner.

"You girls start school the day after tomorrow so get your rooms done by tomorrow night." Leroy said. "Your cars should be here tomorrow as well and you're only getting the keys if your rooms are clean."

"The bathroom and basement included." Hiram added.

"And hiding small things behind bigger things is not clean." Shelby put in making the girls grumble.

* * *

**Don't you just love Shelby here? She's the awesome mother. This is AU as I have said. **

**Review please. =D**


	6. First Day

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes. There will be a brief sex/forced sex scene (I hate using the 'R' word for it) but it is nothing graphic. But it's not in this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

It was Santana and Riley's first day at William McKinley, and neither was excited about it. They left early so they could find their classes and memorize their schedules. They climbed into Santana's black Dodge Challenger and headed off.

They got their schedules and were wondering the halls when two blondes ran into them. Literally. The two blondes ended up on their rears and Santana and Riley pretended to stumble.

"Sorry." One of the blondes said as Santana and Riley extended a hand to them.

"No. It was our fault we weren't looking." Riley said as they helped them to their feet. Riley noticed the blonde she had knocked over seemed to be in more pain than what a simple fall like that would inflict. She saw the flash on the girl's face and frowned slightly.

"What my sister said, we're new and…" Santana got captured by blue eyes and froze. She was in a trance as if she could see her future with this girl.

"What she is saying is that we're pretty lost and you're in a hurry so we'll let you go." Riley said as the blondes nodded. "Sorry for crashing into you like that."

"I'm Brittany and that's Quinn." Brittany pointed. "Now we gotta go, our coach hates tardiness."

"Bye." Riley waved as Santana stared after the taller blonde. Riley turned to her. "What was that?"

"Love." Santana answered dreamily and Riley elbowed her. "Ow! I think I found my imprint." Santana said and Riley sighed.

"Be careful." Was all she said as she continued to look for their first class. Thanks to a phone call from Hiram the girls had identical schedules.

They finally located all their classes and decided to stop by their lockers and shoved their books in.

"So any extracurricular activities you plan on joining?" Santana asked as Riley shook her head.

"Not really. I was planning on checking out their teams but that means changing in front of girls who know nothing about my scars and you remember the joy of the last group that found out." Riley rolled her eyes sarcastically at the last part. "You?"

"The cheerleading coach is told to be a terror and Satan's human incarnate so I was gonna check it out before thinking of joining."

"Always loved the challenge." Riley smiled getting her sketch pad out and a pencil.

"What are you drawing now?" Santana asked.

"Leave my skills alone." Riley said as she finished the sketch in no time handing it to Santana who blushed.

"Jerk." Santana grumbled taking the sketch of the tall blonde and placing it in her binder.

"You love me." Riley teased as students began to file in.

"I hear they slushy new kids here. "Santana commented.

"Looks like we'll be on the defensive. But no hurting anyone, just dodge." Riley sighed as Santana nodded.

* * *

Rachel heard about the new kids and wanted to greet them but then she remembered tradition. Slushies to all newbies at McKinley. So she steered clear of anyone she hadn't seen around really.

By lunch she heard that one of the new girls had made it onto the cheerios and the other was still free game. If they could find her. She seemed to be better than Rachel at keeping a low profile.

Rachel was about to turn a corner when she felt strong arms wrap around her and push her back around the corner. But the speed it happened in is what startled her the most.

"Sorry." She didn't get a glance at the girl she just caught a good whiff of her familiar scent.

* * *

Once Riley had cleared the corner she mentally berated herself for using her super human speed when the scent of the girl she grabbed hit her senses and she nearly stopped to turn and run back but she was focused on finding Santana and on the way she ran into jocks and got lost. The scent she got from the girl was so familiar the name of its owner was at the tip of her tongue. She was about to say Shelby but that wasn't all Shelby.

Oh my… Her thoughts were cut off as she ducked and rolled as a slushy nearly hit her in the face from a jock that appeared in front of her. She caught onto Santana's scent and followed it all the way to the stadium field. She climbed up the bleachers and sat at the top watching the cheerios.

After practice was over Brittany hopped up to Santana.

"So you're the new neighbors on my block?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded. "You should join glee. My friend Mercedes said she saw you guys unloading a bunch of music stuff on her way to school the other day."

"My sister and I will have to pass."

"It'll be fun." Brittany beamed. "My sister, or actually really close friend always tells me you should do what you love." Brittany said making Santana smile.

"I'll talk to my sister. But I got to get going, my parents are expecting me." Santana said then was caught off guard by a bone crushing hug from the blonde.

"Ok." Brittany jogged off and Santana stared dumbfounded after her.

"Mate." Riley smirked startling Santana.

"Don't do that!" Santana cried. "And what do you mean?"

"You were right, you found your mate. And the wolf wants to make her happy, I can feel it, so yes, we can join glee to get you two closer." Riley said as Santana hugged her. "Please stop, this is weird." Riley said trying to push Santana away.

"You're right, when do we hug?" Santana laughed as they headed for Santana's car.

"How did you get on the cheerios?" Riley asked.

"I did a back flip in the hall when a dumb jock threw a slushy at me and the coach saw it." Santana said tossing the new duffel bag into the backseat.

"So much for laying low?" Riley asked as Santana nodded.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	7. Good and Evil Times

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes. There will be a brief sex/forced sex scene (I hate using the 'R' word for it) but it is nothing graphic and in this chapter.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Brittany was walking around the house with a permanent smile on her face.

"Why so happy duck?" Rachel asked as she made herself a protein shake. While she will eat meat as a wolf she would refuse as a human.

"I met my mate." Brittany beamed handing Rachel the soy milk.

"Really?" Rachel squealed. "Who?"

"One of the new girls that got onto the cheerios. She's gorgeous Ray-Ray, you have to meet her and you will tomorrow in glee." Brittany clapped jumping up and down.

"Why's Brittany so happy?" Meredith walked in with Brittany's sister Christina.

"Mom!" She hugged her mother tight.

"Yes dear?" Meredith laughed hugging her daughter.

"I met my mate!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Your what?" Brittany's dad; Richard asked walking in.

"My mate and she's beautiful and everything!"

"When did you meet her?" Richard asked.

"Today, but it was instant daddy, I literally crashed into her and when our hands touched…" Brittany trailed of and Rachel could only smile and be happy for her pseudo sister. When she had felt Quinn's touch for the first time it was magical and she knew magic existed.

"We're happy for you dear." Meredith said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"As long as she treats you right." Richard said taking a seat.

"She does." Brittany sighed dreamily taking one of the cups from Rachel.

* * *

Quinn bit her lip as to not scream at the pain as Finn's giant hands collided with her stomach and face all while he thrust in and out of her. She fought back tears knowing it would only anger him more.

Finn leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It's better than Puck's dick huh? I'm better than him?" when he received no answer he pulled out all the way and slammed into her making her cry out. "Answer me!"

"Yes, you're bigger and better." Quinn sobbed.

"Stop crying you stupid slut! You know you love it!" Finn grunted as he got close.

Quinn couldn't wait till this was over so she could go home and curl up into a ball and cry.

* * *

"Sonofabitch!" Santana shook her hand vicariously until Riley took it and kept it still.

"It's only gonna hurt more if you move it dumb ass." Riley said pinching the nail in Santana's palm and pulled it out. Santana flinched as the metal slid out.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Riley said as the healing process began and the wound began to close. Santana moved and shoved her hand up Riley's shirt feeling at the scars. "Whoa! Personal space San!" Riley yelled but didn't make a move to remove Santana's hand.

"I can't believe the pain you went through with these." Santana said softly running her index finger over them tracing each one.

"I was unconscious, hence why they are scars and not healed." Riley said.

"You never told us the story; we always assumed what happened from when we found you." Santana said as Riley pushed her hand away. "Riley come on, it's ok to open up to people." Santana said bringing out her rare soft side.

"I turned against my dad and he lunged at me, I didn't move fast enough so his claws dug into me and I got tackled off the edge of a cliff into the river below. My body was about to be washed away by the rain raising the water levels and Rachel found me. That's it." Riley said tossing the bloody nail in the trash.

"You didn't deserve it." Santana said.

"Really? I turned against my dad, the man who helped bring me into this world and the man who raised me after my mother died. The man who…"

"Nearly killed you?" Santana put in and Riley looked away.

"We should finish this up." Riley said checking the nail gun. "How did you get one of these in your hand?" Riley asked.

"I was checking if it had any nails in it."

"So you shoot yourself?" Riley asked as Santana glares.

"You got yourself shot by a gun."

"Protecting Shelby." Riley said sticking her tongue out.

"Girls!"

"Yes daddy?" Santana asked.

"Dinner is ready." Hiram said.

"Coming." They called.

They walked upstairs through the kitchen and too the dining room.

"How was school?" Leroy asked.

"Ok." Santana said as Riley scoffed.

"Translation of ok; She met her mate. Blonde, tall, pretty, gorgeous eyes and a great body and her name's Brittany." Riley smirked as Santana glared.

"She's not just gorgeous she's a goddess." Santana said smiling wide.

"My mistake." Riley said.

"You met your mate!" Leroy cried with a smile. "How wonderful!"

"We know she's a wolf from her scent." Riley said as Santana looked at her.

"She's a wolf?"

"You were too caught up in ogling her huh?" Riley asked as Santana blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. But yes, she's a wolf, leader of her own pack actually."

"A perfect match!" Hiram exclaimed happily.

Santana grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Riley asked. She knew Santana hated admitting this.

"I said: I'm not the alpha yet!" Santana growled.

"Technically you are." Shelby said. "I'm part of the pack as Rachel's mother and your father stepped down from his alpha position and you are a few hours older than Rachel, making you the alpha." Shelby explained.

"Then how come this lug won't listen to me?" Santana asked whacking Riley in the head.

"Hey!"

"Because Riley hasn't severed all ties with her father's pack." Leroy answered and Riley looked at her plate.

"There are just some people I have faith in." Riley said.

"So until she severs all ties she's not part of our pack?" Santana asked as Hiram nodded.

"But she is still part of this family." Leroy smiled.

They finished dinner and headed to bed.

Riley was half way up the stairs when she felt it. The pain was unbearable to her. The scars were where the pain originated. She tried to take a step but lost her balance and toppled down the stairs.

"Riley!" Shelby rushed over gathering the girl in her arms. "Riley! Sweetie, open your eyes! What's wrong?"

Leroy, Santana and Hiram rushed over. "They're coming." Riley managed as the pain subsided.

"Who?"

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She felt as if something amazing was going to happen today and braced for it. She did her morning exercise routine and got ready for school. Brittany had Cheerios so they left at their normal early time. Upon arriving at school she caught a glimpse of Quinn with Finn and frowned. Brittany saw this and followed her line of sight.

"It'll be ok." Brittany whispered rubbing her knee.

"I hope so." Rachel sighed getting out of the car and was about to make her way to the building but followed Brittany to the stadium instead.

Rachel sat in the bleachers watching Quinn. She hid it well but Rachel could see the slight limp. Then she heard the others talking about the new cheerio.

"Where's the new girl, second day and late? Coach will maim her."

"I hear she skipped because her sister had an asthma attack or something."

"I heard the girl had a heart attack." Another one said.

"No, she stayed home because her sister had a mental breakdown."

"Hey! Gossip girls! Get back in position or you'll be doing suicides the rest of practice!" Sue yelled through her bull horn. "Our newbie has family issues to settle, keep moving! She'll join us tomorrow for practice."

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	8. Something's Coming

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

The pain finally went away and Riley was up getting ready for school.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Shelby asked as Riley slipped her Mac book into her backpack.

"Yeah, it's gone." Riley said slipping her sneakers on.

"Riley, if you don't feel up to school you can stay home." Leroy said.

"I'll be fine Le…dad, if I feel it coming back I'll run home." Riley said grabbing her keys and phone off the charger.

"If you're sure."

"I am." Riley said slinging her back pack over her shoulder and she walked out of her room meeting Santana in the kitchen. "Come on."

"Ok?" Santana said following her out to her Maroon Chevy Impala.

They got to school ten minutes before the bell and Riley was one edge. Slamming her car door-which she would never do-slamming her locker and being rough with all the in between.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked as Riley nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Riley said walking away and to their first class. Santana was about to follow but she felt two arms wrap around her and the scent made her smile. She turned in the embrace and returned it. "Hi."

"Hi, we missed you this morning." Brittany beamed.

"Yeah, Riley was having some bad cramps but they went away so here we are." Santana smiled as they-unfortunately-broke away from their hug.

"Oh, is she ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, she seems to be in a foul mood, but she'll be better after school. Music always calms her." Santana smiled as Brittany linked their pinkies.

"Ok, come on, I'll walk you to class." Brittany beamed making Santana's insides melt.

* * *

Rachel saw Quinn alone at her locker and approached her. She pulled out the tablets and placed them in the girl's locker with a bottle of water. After that she just walked away.

"Rachel…"

Rachel stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks." Quinn said as Rachel nodded and continued walking.

Rachel heard Brittany's laugh around the corner and someone else's. Then she felt the connection but then it was gone. She walked around the corner and only saw Brittany.

"Hey duck." Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rach, you ready for class?"

"Always." Rachel smiled walking to her first period with Brittany.

Lunch came around and there was no sign of Santana or Riley.

* * *

Riley was doubled over gripping the sides of a garbage can as she vomited the contents of her breakfast into it.

"Get it out." Santana soothed rubbing her back. "Calm down." Riley's heaving turned into deep breaths. "That's it." She handed Riley a tissue from her bag and she wiped her mouth. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Riley said standing up straight and taking the mouth wash from Santana. She gargled it and spit it into a bush.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. I feel something but it comes in flashes. I feel something coming then it's gone." Riley explained.

"Hopefully you won't have one of these after school when we audition for glee." Santana said.

"You're only doing this for the girl." Riley smirked as Santana blushed.

"Shut the hell up and let's go." Santana grumbled.

* * *

When school ended Santana and Riley walked to the choir room and walked in.

"And who do we have here?" Mr. Schue smiled in greeting as Brittany beamed.

Quinn looked around. Rachel was late.

"I'm Santana and this is my sister Riley, we're here to join the club." Santana said as Brittany clapped.

"Well, let's see what you got." Mr. Schue said motioning to the center of the room.

"You go." Riley said pushing her lightly.

"You first." Santana said.

"Age before beauty." Riley said as Santana scoffed.

"Respect your elders."

"Be nice to your younger sister."

"Are we really going to do this?" Santana asked as Riley shrugged.

"It was you're idea to join." Riley pointed out.

"Duet?" Santana asked as Riley shrugged.

"Fine by me."

They sang 'One and the Same' by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez getting applause when they were done. Then the smell finally hit them. They turned to the door and saw her.

"Rachel?" Santana gasped.

"Santi?" Rachel asked as Santana rushed over and gathered the smaller girl in her arms tight.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	9. Family Reunion

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Riley smiled at the two then surveyed the room and saw many shocked faces.

"What the hell?" Puck asked.

"Puck, language." Mr. Schue warned.

"We missed you!" Santana exclaimed lifting Rachel off the ground. "What happened to you?" Santana asked turning to Riley. "Get your ass over here Riles, this is our little sister!"

Riley smiled joining the hug. "We missed you half pint." Riley sighed contently. She breathed in her scent and it clicked. "That was you." Riley smiled pulling away.

"What?" Santana asked.

"On our first day I nearly tackled Rachel but I grabbed her and moved her aside before we could hit the floor." Riley explained.

"That was you?" Rachel asked as Riley nodded. "You shouldn't run in halls, there are rules and accidents that can be prevented if you just walk." Riley and Santana pulled her into another hug.

"You would nag me after finally seeing each other after nearly eight years." Riley chuckled.

"Can we talk about this later?" Rachel asked as the two nodded.

"Hold up!" Mercedes shouted. "These two are your sisters?" She asked Rachel who nodded.

"Yes, we got separated years ago." Rachel answered.

"You never told us you had sisters." Artie pointed out.

"You never asked, Noah and Brittany know, as does Kurt." Rachel said.

"You live with Brittany and you and Puck have some weird Jew flirting thing going on." Finn said. "And Kurt lives for gossip."

"I didn't get your name, you are?" Santana asked.

"Finn Hudson, football captain and quarterback." He grinned flirtatiously and all three siblings had to hold back the gag noises they knew they were going to make.

"You're dating Quinn then?" Santana asked as he nodded. "Then keep it in your pants." Santana said as Finn frowned.

"I like her." Puck commented and Brittany glared. "Not like that though." Puck added feeling like an ant under the intense glare of his alpha. Kurt chuckled at this.

"Well, I say you two did an excellent job, welcome to New Directions." Mr. Schue smiled patting their shoulders. "Ok, song ideas for Sectionals?" That started the debate.

Quinn watched silently as her teammates announced song choices. She watched Rachel closely however. She noticed the petite diva's smile was reaching her eyes. It was nice to see. Quinn saw something in the diva's eyes that reminded her of Star. She thought back to her time with the wolf and sighed. She missed her.

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"Just thinking."

"About me I hope."

"Always." She forced out.

"Good." He kissed her possessively and she felt a pair of eyes on her. When he pulled away she saw Rachel looking at them sadly before turning back into the argument of song selections.

"You wouldn't know the difference between Barbra and Celine if it bit you in the ass!" Rachel cried poking Santana's chest.

"And you wouldn't know the difference between Kesha and Britney Spears it they slapped you in the face." Santana fired back.

"I do know the difference Santana, but you need your classics." Rachel huffed crossing her arms.

"And I do know the classics, Bon Jovi, Journey, Queen, Chicago and my personal favorites, Bryan Adams and Madonna." Santana said as Rachel threw her hands up.

"Broadway classics!"

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Puck asked Riley who shook her head.

"I once got elbowed in the face, not going back." Riley chuckled slouching in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Rachel, get off Santana!" Mr. Schue cried trying to pry the smaller girl from the taller brunette.

"Mr. Schue, stop trying." Riley said shaking her head.

Mr. Schue looked at her confused.

"Rachel, don't you want to see, dad, daddy and mom?" Riley asked making the small diva freeze with a big smile.

"They're here?"

"At the house." Santana smiled pulling Rachel off her back placing her on her feet.

"Let's go!" Rachel said grabbing her stuff and sprinting out of the room.

Riley smiled and turned to Puck. "You're welcome to join us for dinner." She said as Puck beamed.

"You too." Santana said kissing Brittany's cheek and the two rushed after Rachel.

* * *

"Dad! Daddy! Mom!" Rachel yelled in the big house her voice echoing. Riley and Santana smiled.

"We're home!" Riley called.

"And we have a surprise!" Santana added as Shelby, Leroy and Hiram walked in from upstairs and the kitchen. When they saw the small diva they gasped.

"Rachel!" Shelby was the first one to wrap the girl in a hug. Hiram and Leroy quickly joined peppering kisses all over the girl's face.

Santana looked Riley over and smiled wider.

"What?" Riley asked noticing the looks.

"You're actually smiling." Santana said.

"I always smile."

"Not for real." Santana pointed out before both of them were taken by surprise and pulled into the group hug.

Brittany, Puck and Kurt appeared in the front door. Puck knocked on the open door.

"Knock-knock?" He asked making the family look up.

"Oh, mom, dad, daddy, this is Brittany and her pack, Kurt and Puck, I've been living with Brittany for the past two years." Rachel smiled pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you for looking after our girl." Leroy said.

"No problem." Brittany smiled then looked confused. "You have two dads?"

"Yes, my dad, Leroy, is married to my daddy, Hiram and Shelby is my mother, my father's wanted a child but since neither could get pregnant they hired a surrogate but then dad helped a friend out and they got two daughters and after seeing how much Shelby loved me when I was born they let her stay and she helped raise us both." Rachel beamed.

"And Riley?" Kurt asked making Rachel frown.

"We adopted her nine years ago." Rachel answered then they heard a stomach growl and they looked at Riley.

"I think the excitement is getting to someone." Hiram smiled. "I'll get started on dinner." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

"You're all welcome to stay." Shelby said as Leroy nodded.

"Invite your parents." Leroy said.

"Uh, my stepmom knows but my stepbrother doesn't and frankly I don't want him around." Kurt huffed.

"Of course, it's fine." Shelby said. "Come in, get out of the door way." She smiled leading them to the living room. "The house isn't fully set up but it's decent."

* * *

They spent the next hour catching up till the bell rang and Shelby answered it letting Brittany's parents and sister in with Puck's mother and sister along with Burt.

"Dinner is ready." Hiram called. "I hope I made enough, I just made ten times the amount Riley eats on her own." Riley blushed.

"I have a fast acting metabolism." She huffed.

"And I'm Madonna." Santana scoffed.

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"I'm kidding Brittany." Santana smiled.

"So Brittany, Santana tells us you're her mate?" Leroy asked.

"Really?" Richard asks. "Brittany was just telling us how Santana is her mate." The parents smile and the teens blush.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Burt laughs.

"Speak for yourselves." Rachel mutters.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asks placing a comforting hand on her long lost daughter's shoulder.

"Rachel's mate is human and loves Rachel but as a wolf. The same one that saved her life eight years ago." Brittany said.

"The day we got separated?" Leroy asked as Rachel nodded and told the story of how she met Quinn.

"Aww, that's cute." Hiram said.

"Her family loves you too." Brittany said.

"They love the wolf, not me."

"Sweetie you are the wolf." Leroy pointed out.

"Yeah and how do I tell her that without her freaking out?" Rachel asked.

"You have the necklace." Brittany said pointing to the gold chain around her neck. "You could show her that and maybe she'll believe you if you change in front of her."

"It's really not that easy." Rachel sighed.

"She has a point, not many humans handle to news of someone they love or know being a werewolf, when Elizabeth told me I fainted, then again when she changed in front of me." Burt said.

"You know when I found out about Puck and Sarah's father I was scared my kids would turn and when my dear son changed I was scared out of my wits till Richard came along." Hannah said as Richard and Meredith smiled softly.

"What about your parents?" Richard asked Riley who tensed and paled.

"Uhh…I uh…" Riley cleared her throat. "I don't talk about them." Riley said.

"They hurt you." Brittany said. Riley looked at her. "I know I'm not all that smart in academics but I'm smart where it counts." Brittany said as Riley smiled softly.

"My mother died when I was young, six maybe, I don't really remember. She was the kindest person I ever knew." Riley smiled then continued. "My father…" she trailed off trying to find the words. "Before the Berry's took me in my last name was Sinclair." Hiram, Leroy, Santana, Shelby and Rachel looked down solemnly as the other occupants of the large table gasped.

"The pack of killers?" Meredith asked as Riley nodded.

"Elizabeth told me about them." Burt commented. "They killed whoever refused to join them."

"I guess I was lucky that Rachel found me before I bled out." Riley said and Christina cringed.

"She smelled really bad too." Rachel teased.

"When I refused to kill a wolf who refused to join us my father was angry that I let him get away. I asked him why he did what he did and he said that it was our pack duty to make werewolves the ruling species. I asked him why we couldn't live in peace and he said because one day the werewolves would be forgotten or killed off. He ordered me as my alpha to kill the wolf's family but I refused to change forms and kill innocents." Riley sighed. "He said if I couldn't kill then I should die. He lunged at me and I couldn't move fast enough so he nearly gutted me and then tackled me off a cliff. I rolled down the thing breaking bones as I went only for them to heal but by the time my body focused on healing the gashes I was knocked unconscious by a river. It rained heavily for two days after that and before the water could sweep me away Rachel found me." Riley smiled at the memory of waking up to a friendly face.

"It was hard to get her to open up to anyone but Rachel after she was better." Leroy said.

"Can you really blame her Leroy?" Shelby asked. "For two weeks she was lying on a bed in a motel room full of strangers while battling hypothermia, a fever and infected wounds." Shelby said as Riley shuddered.

"To this day I still hate maggots."

"What are maggots?" Christina asked.

"The larva of flies." Rachel answered making Riley twist her face into one of disgust.

"Little worm things." Riley clarified. "That are gross and small and…" Riley shuddered again.

"The wounds did heal though right?" Ruth asked as Riley nodded. "So there are no marks?" Riley shook her head.

"Sadly the wounds healed as they would heal for a human." Riley stood and lifted her shirt revealing the three scars.

"How terrible." Ruth gasped.

"What of your father and his pack?" Richard asked.

"As far as I care, Leroy and Hiram are my dads now and Shelby is my mom, but they think I'm dead." Riley answered making Leroy, Shelby and Hiram smile.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	10. Moving in, Breakfast and Kissing

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

After dinner they all went home except for Brittany and her family.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Richard asked.

"We have the room obviously, but it's your decision Rachel." Hiram said.

"Wherever you want to live is ok with us." Shelby said even though she wanted her child close to her.

"If it's alright with you and your family Britt, I'd like to be with my family and we're only four houses away." Rachel smiled as Brittany hugged her.

"We understand and since your sister is my mate we'll see each other all the time." Brittany beamed.

"Does that mean our packs are combined now?" Rachel asked as Hiram and Richard nodded.

"They became combined the second Brittany and Santana found out they were mates." Richard said making Brittany beam and hug Santana tight.

"Yeah, more people!" Brittany cheered hugging Riley who tensed. Brittany pulled away confused and looked at Riley sadly.

"It's not you Britt." Riley said. "I'm not used to people hugging me." Riley said as Brittany smiled and hugged her again.

"We have to change that." Brittany said as they headed to Brittany's and packed up Rachel's stuff but she kept things at the Pierce house.

"I can hear Rachel now." Brittany smiled after they were done placing Rachel's boxes in the room beside Santana's. "In my head I mean." She looked to Riley. "But I can't hear you, not clearly."

"She's still part of her father's pack somewhat." Santana said.

"Why? He hurt you."

"Yeah, but there are people in the pack I have faith in." Riley said as Brittany hummed an answer.

"I guess that's ok." She kissed Santana's cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Brittany said leaving.

"When's the first date?" Shelby asked making Santana pale.

"I have to plan!" Santana dashed out of the room.

"I'm going to bed." Riley announced kissing Rachel's forehead. "It's good to have you home." Riley said walking out.

"You don't have to be a genius to see something is wrong with her." Rachel said once they heard Riley's room door shut.

Shelby, Leroy and Hiram told her about the events that morning.

"You shouldn't dwell too much on it, you need your rest. Goodnight sweetie." Hiram said hugging his little girl tight and kissing her head. Shelby and Leroy did the same before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day Riley and Rachel were sat in the bleachers watching the cheerios practice and Riley was typing furiously on her Mac book.

"What are you doing?"

"We had to take AP classes, I have an essay do already and I'm BS-ing it like I always do but I will still get a good grade." Riley smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes turning to face the squad.

"Santana seems happier."

"She has her mate. You could be that happy." Riley said as Rachel frowned. "It won't be easy, but I know you'll get your girl." Riley said with a soft smile.

"So what happened to the closed off Riley?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

Riley sighed. "Shelby stepped in. She taught me that it was ok to be open with the family, Santana helped out a lot and dad and daddy did all they could to help me." Riley smiled at Rachel. "In the end their efforts all molded together reminded me of you."

"Really?" Rachel asked as Riley nodded.

"Yeah."

After practice Riley and Rachel walked down the bleachers to meet up with Santana, Brittany and Quinn but Finn showed up and wrapped an arm around her making her tense up immediately. Riley saw this and Rachel growled low but stopped when she felt Riley's hand on her back. Puck walked up.

"Hey, you guys want to ditch first and get a better breakfast?" Puck asked.

"I have to get to first; I have a test I can't make up." Finn said.

Rachel, Santana and Brittany could hear his response in their heads as did Riley. 'I know that dick wad, that's why I asked.'

The girls fought off their laughter and smirks of triumph.

"I could go for some actual food." Santana said.

"I'm game; I woke up late and skipped breakfast." Riley lied.

"Can we stop by and get some vegan food?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing hot Jew girl." Puck beamed.

"And that is why you are my hot Jew boy." Rachel smiled.

"Come with us Q!" Brittany smiled with puppy dog eyes full of hope.

"Sure B." Quinn smiled. You couldn't say no when Brittany gave that face.

"You can't go." Finn said making Brittany frown and Santana glare.

"Why can't she?" Rachel asked.

"Because me and her were going to do something for Glee right after our first periods." Finn said giving Quinn a look and Riley looked between them. "And what about your perfect attendance?

"You may be her boyfriend but you aren't her handler, if she wants to get some breakfast she can." Riley said and Quinn shot her a look asking her to shut up.

"And my attendance can kiss my rear Finn. My family time is more important." Rachel huffed.

"We always do things together."

"Ok, so give her space, she's coming and you can do your thing second period, she'll be back in time." Riley said.

"You can get caught."

"You don't know me Finn. We won't get caught." Riley smiled.

"So let's go!" Puck cried.

"We have to shower first." Santana said as they walked to the locker rooms. Santana and Brittany both looped an arm around either of Quinn's and Riley followed behind them with Rachel acting like a wall to keep Finn from coming up and grabbing Finn like they saw him try to do in their peripherals.

"What the hell man!" Finn cried unknown to him that four of the girls could still hear.

"What?" Puck asked.

"You couldn't keep it in her pants last year now you're taking five girls on a date?" Finn asked. "You're a man whore! I have no idea why people think you're a stud!"

"Back off Finn! It's just breakfast, I made a mistake! Leave it alone!" puck stormed off into the locker room and changed out of his gear and got in the shower.

* * *

Rachel and Riley were waiting outside when they both caught the scent of Finn and his sweat.

"Go inside." Riley said pushing Rachel through the doors. Most of the cheerios were gone already.

Finn looked down at Riley and searched for words to say.

"You don't like me." Riley stated. "But I wasn't lying. You keep the leash small and she'll leave you." Riley said.

"She won't leave me." Finn said smugly.

"You sound so sure." Riley said as she felt the heat begin to grow in her stomach and the pain began.

"I am. She's mine and we're going to be together forever." Finn said as Riley's face contorted into one of pain. "Are you ok?"

"Cramps." Riley covered. She would love to know what that pain was.

"Oh." Finn cringed.

The bell rang. "You should get to class." Riley said as Finn looked her over before walking away. Riley walked into the locker room just as the last few cheerios left.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked as Riley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fi…fuck." Riley groaned placing her hand over her stomach. "Crap!" She ran to a stall and forced it open taking it off a few hinges and retched.

Rachel was quick to hold back her hair and Brittany started rubbing her back.

"Riley, breath." Santana said.

Riley managed a glare before throwing up again.

"Maybe you should go home." Quinn suggested.

"No." Riley said getting some toilet paper and wiping her mouth. "I'm fine; if I go home I'll be suffocated." Riley said walking over to the sink taking the mouth wash she had been carrying in a small bottle out of her back pocket. She gargled and spat it into the sink.

"Are you sure you should eat?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungrier than I was earlier now." Riley said.

They met Puck out by the parking lot.

"We good?" Puck asked seeing the unease on Riley's face but also saw it disappear in a blink when he asked.

"Yeah, let's eat." Riley smiled as they climbed into her Impala.

"Why didn't we take two cars?" Puck asked from the passenger side.

"Because two cars are more noticeable and mine is custom." Riley smirked as Santana tightened the grip she had on Brittany's waist.

"She's going to kill us." Santana said as Riley glared at her through the rearview.

"Last time I checked Santana, it was you who nearly killed us." Riley said.

"I didn't mean to trash the car."

"Well you did and we had to move." Riley said.

"Do I want to know?" Rachel interjected as both brunettes shook their heads.

Santana and Riley exchanged a look. "No." they said.

"I want to know." Puck said.

"I'll tell you later." Riley said as Brittany frowned.

They went to a Denny's and ordered a big meal. The waitress and Quinn looked at the group as if they were crazy even though Rachel got vegan friendly orders.

"How can you eat all that? Puck I understand." Quinn said watching as Santana, Brittany and Riley wolfed down their triple orders of hash browns, sausage and pancakes.

"Black holes for stomachs." Riley answered swallowing a mouth full of pancakes.

* * *

When they finished they headed back to the school.

"Shit its Sue!" Quinn cursed.

"So?" Riley asked.

"She will kill us for the meal we just had." Brittany said and Riley smiled.

"No!" Santana shouted tightening her grip on Brittany.

"Stay here. Puck and I will handle this." Riley said pulling off her sweater. "Get yours off." She told Puck who took off his letterman and handed it to Riley. Riley parked and turned. "Rachel and Quinn, there should be beach towels under the seats, grab them and cover you. San you remember how to get in the trunk right?" Riley asked as Santana pulled the lever and the seat came forward and she and Brittany crawled in.

"What about us?" Puck asked.

"Lay on the backseat. Rachel, Quinn, sorry." Riley said as she climbed on top of Puck and straddled him throwing her jacket and Puck's letterman over the two of them. "You two keep quite." Riley said shoving the seat back.

"Sorry about…" Quinn and Rachel covered themselves the best they could as Riley pressed her lips against Puck's and brought his hands to her hair.

Puck got the message and began playing with her hair, teasing it and running his hands through it. Riley lifted the shirt under his button up and undid his belt.

"Don't get too happy." Riley mumbled against his lips. Puck pulled Riley's shirt over her head leaving her in her camisole just as there was a knock on the window.

"Get out here you mouth breathers. I can see this foggy window, get out here!" Riley and Puck got out. "Oh, Puckerman, of course it would be you I find and with a girl I was scouting to be on my cheerios…" Sue trailed off. "Would you join the cheerios?"

"Um, no, I'm not the cheerleader in the family, that would be Santana and Rachel, well Rach is a dancer at least." Riley could hear the curses from Rachel faintly in her head and so could Puck who was trying not to imagine Riley and Rachel in cheerios uniforms.

"Well then you can tell Berry she's the newly appointed flyer on my cheerios when you see her." Sue said walking away.

"So can we…"

"Not a chance Noah!" Rachel said tossing the towel off.

"Not a chance in hell Puckerman." Santana growled getting out of the trunk with Brittany.

"I don't need those images." Quinn said.

"How could you do that?" Rachel cried thumping Riley's shoulder.

"You get to wear a cheerios outfit and be popular, win-win for some and you." Riley said shrugging. "Now get to class." Riley said pulling her shirt back over her head and running her hand through her hair.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	11. Roses

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Riley was tossing and turning as the pain intensified. She couldn't handle this. She got up and grabbed a duffel bag. She shoved a weeks worth of clothes into it and tore a piece of paper out of a notebook scribbling a note. She slipped into her shoes and left her phone. She placed the note on the desk and sighed. She thought about leaving a note for Puck but decided against it. Their kiss in the car meant nothing. Right?

'Why do I feel as if I'm the middle of a tug of war match?' Riley thought exasperatingly.

Riley walked into the adjoined bathroom and looked to the door that separated her and Santana's rooms. She grabbed her toiletries and walked into the room to find Brittany cuddled up next to her feisty little sister. She tiptoed over and kissed both their heads.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered stepping out of the room and to Rachel's. She looked at her little sister and saw innocence. She didn't want to leave. But whatever was coming was coming fast and she knew it had something to do with her dad.

Rachel stirred but didn't wake. She muttered one word. "Quinn…"

Riley sighed and walked over and pulled a ring off her ring finger and placed it on Rachel's. It was a simple silver band with vines twisted into crescent moons around it.

"I'm sorry Rach, not even two days of having you back and I'm leaving." Riley whispered pushing some stray hair from Rachel's face before kissing her forehead. "I love you half pint. I'll be back. Protect them for me and get your girl." Riley said heading for the door and before it clicked behind her she heard Rachel.

"Riley? Don't go."

She didn't turn back. She couldn't. She heard Rachel sit up and look toward the door.

"I'm sorry." She knew Rachel heard her. Riley headed downstairs and packed up some fruits before locking everything behind her. She took one last look at the one place she was truly safe and at home.

* * *

The next morning Rachel sat wrapped in Riley's sheets reading the letter for what had to be the twelfth time. She had been twisting the ring around her ring finger the whole time. Fifteen minutes after Riley left Rachel had finally registered that it wasn't a dream and it was real. Riley had left them. After it registered she walked to Riley's room and curled up in her sheets.

'Dear Rachel, I know you're the first person who will find this. You always had a knack for knowing when something was wrong. I have to go. I don't want to…but I have to. These pains aren't normal and they always originate where my scars are. I'll be back. I just don't know when. Tell mom, daddy and dad I love them and I'm sorry for not telling them goodbye. Tell Santana she better treat Brittany well, protect your family Rachel. That's what I'm doing by leaving. I'm protecting you to protect the one family I have left. I'm leaving our family in your care so I can protect mine. I have brother…a half brother, same dad, different moms. I have to find him Rachel. I love you. Tell the family for me. Goodbye -Riley.'

Rachel stopped crying after the fifth time she read it but hearing Santana and Brittany step into the room and ask.

"Where's Riley?"

Rachel broke down crying and pulled the blankets tighter around her and handed them the letter.

Shelby who had just woke up heard her little girl crying and rushed across the hall to Riley's room. She sat next to Rachel and pulled her to her stroking her hair. "What's wrong baby?"

Santana sat next to Rachel and Brittany pulled her into a hug as she handed Shelby the letter.

After she read the letter she called for the Berry men. "Hiram! Leroy!"

After the men read the letter they gathered downstairs and got started on breakfast.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" Leroy asked.

"She never liked to talk about her dad or his family." Santana said.

"This is her brother San, not her dad." Hiram said.

"Still." Santana said. "Talking about her brother; meant talking about her dad. Just read, same dad, different moms."

"She has a point. "Rachel grumbled sipping her coffee.

* * *

When they arrived at school for the cheerios practice Rachel was now condemned to thanks to Riley, Quinn could see something was wrong. Rachel was sad and frowning and not ever Coach Sylvester's insults fazed her. Even Brittany was frowning and Santana too.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked

"We should be asking you that." Santana said.

"What?"

"Dump him." Santana said.

"You told!" Quinn hissed glaring at Rachel who shook her head.

"No, Riley did." Rachel answered in a monotone. That hurt Quinn a bit. She liked seeing the look that reminded her about Star and now it was gone.

"Riley?" Quinn asked.

"She went through it. She can spot it." Santana said. "If he does it and I see it I'll kill him and that's a promise." Santana said grabbing her bag and linking her pinky to Brittany's. "Get to class safe Rach." She said kissing Rachel's head before leaving with Brittany.

"Where is Riley?" Quinn asked.

"She left last night. We don't know where." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry about accusing you. You're just trying to help." Quinn said looking down.

Rachel cupped Quinn's jaw softly and carefully before using her thumb to wipe away the make-up that covered an ugly purple bruise. "You're beautiful. Don't let what he says and does change that." Rachel pulled out roses from her back pack and placed it in Quinn's hand and left.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked herself before looking at the yellow, orange and lavender roses in her hand. Her heart melted. These were the same color of roses Star had found growing wild by the cabin and brought to her. How could Berry know she loved these? She smiled and smelt the roses. The smelled exactly like the ones near the cabin too. She placed them in her bag and walked out of the locker room and right into Finn.

"Come on!" He grunted pulling her along.

They got to his van and he practically shoved her into the backseat before roughly kissing her.

"I need you right now!" He growled shoving her skirt up and pulling down her spanks.

Quinn looked to her bag and it gave her some kind of hope and strength not to cry as Finn roughly entered her. It was always rough with the first thrust. She kept her eyes focused on her bag while Finn continued.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	12. True Friend

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Glee that afternoon was tense and awkward for others. Rachel had remained silent the whole day and others were still shocked to see her in a cheerios outfit. Puck and Kurt had been told about Riley's departure. They were upset but relieved to know she would be coming back.

"Any suggestions for section…" Mr. Schue trailed off seeing the looks on Brittany, Rachel and Santana's face. More so to the fact that -since he didn't have Rachel in his class that day-Rachel was in a cheerios uniform. "What's going on?"

"Rachel, Santana and Brittany are upset because Riley made an abrupt leave late last night." Kurt explained.

"Will she be back?" Mr. Schue asked as Rachel nodded.

"We don't know when though." Rachel answered.

"Ok, does anyone have a song?" Mr. Schue asked. Quinn raised her hand. "Quinn. What do you got?"

"A simple song really Mr. Schue; and I want to sing this to Rachel and Britt." Quinn said grabbing a stool placing it in the center of the room. "Hit it." she told the band.

Quinn took a deep breath.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

It was obvious who this part went to. Brittany smiled and laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

This went for both girls. They smiled and nodded to her encouraging her.

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

Quinn got up and sat between the blonde and the brunette.

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

She looked to Brittany and gave her a one arm hug.

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

She turned to Rachel and wrapped both arms around her tightly letting go before the brunette could return it.

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found_

Quinn stood up and held a hand out to both girls who smiled and took them. They allowed Quinn to bring them to the front of the room and let them sing with her.

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again_

Quinn wrapped an arm around their shoulders and swayed as they sang.

_True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_

They finished the song together.

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]_

The message in the song was clear. Rachel knew that and so did Brittany and everyone else in the room. They thought it was sweet and kind. Some were confused as to when Rachel and Quinn became friends. And Finn…Finn looked them over and while he did that Santana was watching him.

Rachel smiled. At least they were getting somewhere.

After Glee Finn dragged Quinn to his van. Kurt was getting a ride with Puck. He shoved her in and forced her cheerios outfit off.

"When the hell are you friends with Rachel? And I thought you were going to sing me a song?" He pulled his pants off. Quinn closed her eyes. She knew what was coming.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	13. Star To The Rescue

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes.**

**Many of you have asked when I will let Rachel go wolf on Finn. Well this chapter might make you happy. Finn is almost gone so bare with me.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

It was the same for a week. Rachel barely spoke and didn't sing. It was scary. She as well as Santana was like robots. Even Puck, Brittany and Kurt were upset. But at least they acted normal.

Quinn approached Rachel at lunch. "Hey Rachel?"

Rachel turned to look at her. "Hello Quinn." She smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream after school. I know this great little place that has soy ice cream." Quinn said with a soft and hopeful smile.

Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face. "I'd love to. Is anyone else coming?" Rachel asked as Quinn shook her head.

"No. Just us." She smiled.

"Ok."

"Meet me at my car after school."

* * *

After school came around and Rachel had a smile plastered to her face. She told Santana and Brittany of her plans and they cheered her on. She met Quinn at her car and smiled.

"Good afternoon Quinn."

"Afternoon. "She opened the door for Rachel who smiled and slid in. Quinn walked around to the driver's side and got in.

They arrived to the small ice cream place and Quinn got out and opened Rachel's door for her.

"So chivalrous." Rachel smile.

Quinn didn't know why she was doing this but to see Rachel smile and that look back in her eyes made her happy.

They made small talk and shared their different flavors of ice cream and had a good time.

Quinn dropped Rachel off at her door step and hugged her goodbye.

Her trouble started when she got home and saw Finn's van outside. She frowned and headed inside.

"Hello Quinn. We were just talking to Finn here." Judy smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Hi mom." She hugged her mother and kissed her father's cheek. "Hi daddy." She smiled.

"What has you in a good mood?" Russell asked.

"Nothing."

"Where were you?" Finn asked.

"I went to get ice cream with Rachel."

"She's vegan."

Quinn was surprised he actually knew what vegans do and don't eat or what it was in general. "It was soy."

"Rachel Berry?" Russell asked as Quinn nodded. "I knew her fathers in high school, good friends of your mothers." Russell said and Quinn was shocked to hear and see him take this calmly. "Why so shocked Quinn? I work with Hiram at the firm; they were always a travelling family." Russell said. "When I heard about Riley leaving I gave them my best wishes in her return. We're actually having dinner with them Friday night." Russell said as Judy smiled.

"They picked a wonderful woman to carry Rachel, she's gorgeous. We knew Santana's mother too, Carla was always strong and spoke her mind. A fighter she was." Judy smiled with pride in her eyes.

Quinn was shocked.

"Your father's parents were always religious." Judy sighed. "We enjoyed hanging out with them."

"Quinn, would you like to take a walk with me?" Finn asked.

"Sure." She wasn't about to anger him.

"Be home soon Quinnie, dinner's at seven like always." Judy said as Finn stood and shook bother parents' hands.

* * *

They walked in silence all the way to the park. Finn led her deep into the woods where they were never allowed to go to when they were kids.

Once they stopped walking Finn grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"You tell me when you make plans. Got it?" He hissed making Quinn flinch.

"I'm not your dog."

Finn brought his hand back into her cheek. "You stupid bitch! I own you!" he shoved her back against a tree.

Quinn cried out at the force. Then the blows kept coming. She lost track of where they were coming from and the tears came just as fast.

"You are mine! I own you and you better remember it. I own you and your pussy bitch!"

Quinn wished that someone other than just Rachel and her siblings could see past him. Brittany knew right away but everyone was oblivious. Puck learned from Rachel which didn't surprise her much since Rachel and Puck were practically glued to the hip and knew everything about each other.

In an act of desperation she yelled out the name of the one she needed to most right now.

"STAR!"

* * *

Rachel's ears perked up to the sound of the voice crying out for her savior. She tossed down her pencil and hopped out of her bedroom window shifting forms as she went.

* * *

"Who the fuck is Star? Star won't save you! No one will!" Finn shouted as he pulled Quinn up and pinned her to the tree.

A howl made them freeze. In a blur Finn was knocked off her and tackled to the floor. Quinn slid down the tree and caught her breath. She looked to her side and saw Finn being tackled around by a wolf.

"Star!"

She stopped and turned towards Quinn. She padded over and licked her bruised cheek. No matter the pain Quinn wrapped her arms around the huge brunette wolf. She turned back to pounce on Finn when she heard him move but Quinn tightened her grip.

"No. Let's just go home." Quinn said as Star whined but nodded her head to her back and Quinn got on. Just like that fateful night eight years ago.

She ran them to her house as fast as she could and the speed amazed Quinn but it made her feel carefree. They arrived at the front porch and Quinn rushed in.

"Dad! Mom!"

Judy and Russell rushed to the foyer and gasped seeing the state of their little girl and the brunette wolf beside her.

"Quinnie what happened to you!" Judy gasped looking her daughter over.

"Finn and I got jumped by some people who looked like they were just passing through or something and they attacked us." She whined at the story but left it alone. "Then Star came along and saved us." She held back the wolf like scoff she knew she was about to let out.

"That's the third." Russell said. "Come into the dinning room." Russell said as Quinn and Star followed.

Judy came in with a steak on a plate. "Here you go girl." She smiled petting the wolf softly.

"Let's eat, then get you looked over." Russell said as they dug in.

* * *

"Where's your sister?"

"Which one?" Santana huffed staring at her ceiling.

"Santana, now is not the time to be a smart ass." Shelby scolded putting her hands on her hip.

"You heard her thoughts before she hopped out the window." Santana said as Shelby sighed.

"She shouldn't be doing this."

"She loves her mom; she'll do whatever keeps her safe and alive." Santana said.

"You'll do the same with Brittany. I know San, but we finally had the family together and then Riley runs off to god knows where and Rachel's running off to save her mate at a moment's notice and everything is so complicated now." Shelby sobbed.

Santana got off her bed and hugged her mother. "Mom, everything will be ok. We're still a family no matter our blood or pasts remember?" Santana soothed as Shelby nodded into her shoulder.

"I know. I lost one daughter for eight years; I can't lose either of you again." Shelby cried.

"You won't as soon as Riley get's back we'll make damn sure she never leaves again." Santana swore hugging Shelby tighter.

* * *

**Next: Riley makes an appearance.**

**Review please. =D**


	14. Breakfast and Bravery

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating my change it really depends where this goes.**

**My computer was giving me troubles but I finally fixed it so here's the next chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Riley sidled around the corner and spotted exactly who she was looking for. Now she had to just separate him from the others. How she had no clue. A breeze blew by and she stiffened. They would catch her scent for sure. She turned and ran.

Shit!

They were going after her. She pushed herself as hard as she could. She just had to get to the tree line. She jumped into the trees and jumped tree from tree. She humored herself at the thought of feeling like a ninja but kept going till she ran out of tree. She dived out of the last tree and tumbled into the street.

The honking of a horn caught her attention and she rolled out of the way as it passed.

She looked up and caught the eye of the gray wolf she needed to talk to. She sent out a mental message. Whether he got it or not she'd know. She jumped to her feet and ran.

* * *

When Quinn woke up she was alone. She had fallen asleep with Star beside her and the only trace of her was her scent on the sheets and pillow. She lifted her head when she heard her bedroom door open and there was Star with her mother who was holding a tray of food.

"Morning Quinn, Star woke your father and me up and we made breakfast." Judy smiled as Star hopped onto the bed and Judy joined her with the tray of food that held three plates.

"Where's dad?"

"Right here Sweetie." Russell smiled walking in and placing a plate with some raw meat on it in front of Star.

"How did you know where we lived?" Judy asked scratching behind Star's ear.

"I think she's been looking after me." Quinn commented with a smile. Star barked the affirmative and continued to eat.

* * *

"Where is she?" Shelby asked looking through the entire house.

"On her way." Santana said pouring cereal in a bowl.

"Riley?"

"I don't know." Santana said pouring soy milk into her bowl.

"You hate soy milk." Shelby said.

"Yeah, but the vanilla kind is tolerable." Santana said as Shelby checked the fridge.

"Where'd the normal milk go?" Shelby asked.

"Rachel tossed it out." Santana grumbled.

"I don't understand how she can be vegan human but a meat eater as a wolf." Shelby sighed as the doorbell rang and Shelby went to answer it.

Shelby smiled as she pulled open the door and saw the bubbly blonde. "Good morning Brittany, Santana's in the kitchen." Shelby laughed as Brittany hugged her.

"Thanks Shelby." Brittany beamed skipping to the kitchen.

"Morning Ms. Corcoran." Puck said.

"You can call me Shelby Puck." Shelby said as Puck smiled and walked away.

"Sure."

"We're of to Cheerio practice." Santana called from the kitchen. They heard the clutter of dishes hitting the sink and the two run off to the garage.

* * *

Rachel padded into the house and shifted once she got to her room.

"Where have you been?"

Rachel jumped and grabbed her robe. "Mom!"

"I asked you a question." Shelby said standing from the bed with her arms crossed.

"I was with Quinn." Rachel answered covering her naked body.

"You know it's dangerous for you to do this." Shelby said.

"I know, but Finn was beating her and I was angry and I didn't want to leave her alone." Rachel said gathering her clothes for the day.

"Rachel, I understand that she is your mate…"

"Then you understand that I have to protect her." Rachel said heading toward her bathroom.

"Rachel, just be careful." Shelby said before walking over and kissing her head. "I just got you back Rachel, you have to understand that I just want to keep you safe."

"I do mom. I promise to be careful." Rachel said as Shelby smiled.

"Good, Puck will give you a ride to school." Shelby said heading for the door.

"Noah? Why is he here?"

"He went out looking for Riley last night; he's showering in her bathroom right now." Shelby said.

"Oh ok." Rachel said stepping into her shower.

Shelby walked down and pulled Riley's phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. It was a picture that was updated the night she left. It was a family photo.

* * *

When Rachel and Puck got to school Puck walked her to her locker and then headed off to his own. Rachel knew Sue was going to nag her ear off when she found her but at least she was at school and wearing the damn uniform. Rachel saw Finn and glared at him as he passed. Finn didn't see the look he just marched up to Quinn but Brittany and Santana were at her side instantly.

"What Finnessa?" Santana seethed.

"I just want to talk to Quinn."

"You can say it in front of us." Brittany said crossing her arms like Santana looking almost as menacing.

"Finn, just say it." Quinn said barely audible.

"Ok, what the hell happened last night?" Finn asked.

Rachel heard this and growled.

Santana and Brittany could hear Rachel's thoughts and they heard her growl. They were restraining themselves from hitting Finn.

"You know exactly what happened." Quinn said finding strength in knowing Star was there for her now.

"You yelled 'Star' and some huge wolf came out of nowhere and attacked me! I'm lucky to be alive! The thing as almost bigger than you!" Finn yelled.

Brittany and Santana held in their scoffs. Finn was fucking lucky to be alive. Rachel would have torn him to shreds had it not been for the fact he was well known and Quinn was watching. Killing him would have raised too many questions and scarred Quinn.

"Star is a wolf I met when I was a kid, she saved me from a pack of wolves that were going to eat me and again the last week of summer, she's my friend Finn, she's also been looking after me for I don't know how long, but you're lucky she didn't kill you." Quinn said.

Brittany and Santana had glares in place but on the inside they were beaming with pride.

"Lucky? She can't protect you forever Quinn." Finn said walking away.

'I'll protect her for as long as I live Finn Hudson!' Rachel swore and Brittany and Santana heard her thoughts. Puck who was still at his locker heard them too.

If Finn Hudson knew what was good for him he'd back off.

"Thanks." Quinn whispered.

"When did you grow balls?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I guess having Star around makes it easier." Quinn sighed.

"She must be important."

"She is." Quinn smiled remembering all their times together over the years.

* * *

Riley was knocked down and she rolled to put distance between her and the wol…wolves? There were two.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	15. Mama Wolf, Siblings and Mates

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating will be changed to 'M' as I have decided. Just not yet. I'm a very indecisive person but I believe we should be having a Faberry love scene. But again, back to my indecisiveness.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

The gray one stepped up to her and the brown one stayed back.

"You know I just want to talk." Riley said backing toward the door of the motel she was staying at. The wolf gave a nod of acknowledgement. Riley turned her back to open the door and to her surprise the wolves didn't attack. She walked in and the two followed. She shut the door and sat on the bed.

The gray wolf barked a happy bark and tackled Riley down licking her face. Riley giggled as she felt the wet tongue lap at her face.

"Sam! Stop! Cut it out! I missed you too!" Riley laughed hugging the wolf's big neck. "Look at you all grown up." Riley smiled. She looked to the other wolf curious. "Who's this?" Riley asked. She had a mental link with the gray wolf but managed to keep her mind blocked from the other wolf.

'Alina.'

Riley's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. This was her best friend. The brown wolf hopped onto her lap and licked her face and whined.

"I missed you too. I have some clothes if you two want to phase back." Riley said as they nodded. She walked over to her bag and unzipped it pulling out some clothes. She stopped and bought some boxers and guy clothes for Sam. "Here you go." They padded into the bathroom and at Riley's confused look Sam sent.

'She's my mate.'

That made Riley smile.

* * *

Quinn was home alone and took the opportunity to lounge in the warm afternoon sun in the backyard. She was happy to have seen Star again but now she felt lonely but excited to know that Star was looking out for her. She had her eyes clothes and sighed contently as she felt the warmth of the sun on her bikini clad body. She suddenly felt warnings in her head. She opened her eyes but felt a large hand clamp over her mouth.

"Can't call for help now." The voice hissed and Quinn instantly felt fear take over her body.

* * *

Rachel was helping make dinner when she felt it. Shelby being her mother and having a connection to her pup felt it through Rachel.

"Rachel…" Shelby warned.

"She's in trouble." Rachel whined.

"Santana, Brittany, finish dinner for me?" Shelby asked as the two nodded. "I'm going with you." Shelby said as Rachel pouted but nodded her agreement.

The two shifted forms as they headed out the back door.

"Finn's gonna die."

Santana busted out laughing at Brittany's bluntness.

* * *

Rachel and Shelby leaped over the fence and growled seeing Finn with his hand in Quinn's bikini bottoms. The tears on Quinn's face angered them more.

"Star!" Quinn squeaked.

"Back off or I hurt her." Finn threatened.

"I suggest you back off Hudson!"

They turned to see Puck walking through the back door.

"What are you going to do about it Puck!"

"Quinn's going to be the one hurting you." Puck said giving Quinn an encouraging look and nod.

Quinn looked to Star who nodded. She mustered all the strength and courage she could and brought her foot back and up into Finn's manhood.

Finn doubled over in pain and Quinn hissed at the feeling of Finn practically tearing his fingers out of her.

"You stupid bitch!" Finn got up and crawled toward Quinn but Star and the bronze wolf leaped forward blocking his path. The bronze one covering Star slightly.

"You're messing with the mama wolf now." Puck grinned then realized his slip.

"Leave Finn." Quinn managed to get out.

"You can't even face me without some kind of bitch around huh?"

The bronze wolf growled and barked.

"We're through Finn! I'm done being your toy!"

"I'll say when we're done!"

"Get out Finn!" Puck yelled. He was close to shifting. Hearing Rachel's thoughts were setting him off.

"Fine!" Finn spat getting up and leaving. But he turned as he passed Puck and whirled around to hit him but Shelby leaped and tackled him down growling an barring her canines at him

"I suggest you leave before she kills you." Puck said waving him off.

"How did you know that this is her mother?" Quinn asked.

"Look how she's partially in front of…Star?" Quinn nodded. "Well, I saw a documentary one day when I was bored and it showed something like that or whatever." Puck lied.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I saw the wolves running and figured they might be coming here so I came to check up on you. But I'll be going now. Bye Quinn." Puck waved and walked away.

"You just keep saving me." Quinn smiled then looked at the bronze wolf. "Is this your mother?" Quinn asked as Star nodded. "Well, nice to meet you. "Quinn said petting the bronze wolf.

"Quinn?"

"Back here daddy!" Quinn called.

'We need to be going.'

Star shook her head.

'Rachel!' it was scolding.

She whined.

"Everything ok?" Quinn asked.

"Well look whose back, and who is this?" Russell asked motioning to the other wolf. "I must say they are larger than normal wolves."

"This is Star's mother." Quinn smiled.

"Well nice to meet you." Russell smiled.

Shelby motioned for Rachel to follow with her head.

"It seems they have to get going." Russell said as Quinn nodded.

"Will I see you again soon?" Star nodded and licked her face. "Till next time." Quinn whispered kissing her head.

"Goodbye." Russell waved with a smile.

* * *

Shelby and Rachel met back in the kitchen fully clothed.

"Well?" Rachel asked as Shelby took over where Brittany and Santana left off with dinner.

"Well what?" Shelby asked.

"No reprimand?"

"No. She's your mate and after seeing it for myself I understand better, protect her, you only ever have one mate." Shelby said as Rachel hugged her.

"You'll find yours soon." Rachel whispered as Shelby smiled softly. "And not all the time, some people get unlucky and have two imprints and have to choose leaving one heartbroken looking for their true mate." Rachel rambled.

"Thank you sweetie." She kissed her head and continued to finish dinner. "And you know a bit too much sometimes."

"Riley needs to come home soon." Brittany said from the bar counter.

"Why's that Britt-Britt?" Rachel asked hopping up onto a third bar stool.

"Puck's all depressed. He was happy when she was around." Brittany answered.

"No way!" Rachel gasped.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Noah imprinted on Riley."

"Does he know?" Santana asked.

"Knowing him, no and knowing Riley, she's stubborn." Rachel huffed.

"Looks like we need to get our plotting on." Santana smirked.

"How do we put on plots? Do we have to make a movie?" Brittany asked and Santana kissed her softly.

"We need to plan to get Puck and Riley together when she gets back." Santana clarified.

"Oh, that's a great idea."

* * *

Riley sat on the bed and stared blankly at her blonde brother. "He's going to Lima?"

"He heard about two packs merging and wants their numbers." Sam confirmed.

"They're my family." Riley said. "After dad shoved me off that cliff, their younger daughter found me and they took me in."

"There's only one way to stop it." Sam said.

"Kill dad." Riley answered and he and Alina nodded.

Alina had brown hair that looked blonde it the right light and sincere icy blue eyes. She was also tall at five foot nine.

"But then who will get the title alpha?" Alina asked.

"Sam is two and a half month older." Riley said.

"You're the one killing him." Sam retaliated.

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Sam, I really can't be alpha to a pack. Especially not that one." Riley said. "Besides, every time I get close or feel him coming my scars start burning." Riley huffed and lifted her shirt over her abdomen when the two gave her confused looks.

They winced. "Why didn't they heal?" Sam asked.

"I fell unconscious before that could happen." Riley sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Alina asked.

"Can I trust you guys with something?" Riley asked as they nodded. "I need you to take a letter to my family, you'll be able to find my scent in Lima, Ohio, follow it to my house, you'll look for a woman named Shelby Corcoran, or two men, Leroy and Hiram, they are gay and married, does that bother you?" Riley asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No." Sam answered.

"Good. I want you to warn them and stay there." Riley sighed.

"What about you?" Alina asked.

"I'm gonna take away parts of his pack." Riley answered.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	16. Notes and Imprints

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating will be changed to 'M' as I have decided. Just not yet. I'm a very indecisive person but I believe we should be having a Faberry love scene. But again, back to my indecisiveness.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

During dinner Hiram announced their Friday night dinner plans.

"I want the house cleaned and ready for guests Friday night." He said sipping his water.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because the Fabrays are coming for dinner, your father and I knew them in high school, your mother as well Santana." Hiram said.

"But that means having to clean." Santana said. She was not a chore person.

"Yes, but you have to." Leroy said. "And given the circumstances, there will be no wolf business of any kind that night."

"That's in two days." Rachel said.

"I am aware." Hiram said.

"Girls, just have the house clean please." Shelby said as the two nodded. "You're welcome to join us Brittany." Shelby added with a smile.

"Do I have to clean?"

"No, you're a guest, but you can make sure they get their chores done." Leroy smiled.

"Of course, because if Santana gets grounded we can't go on our date Saturday night." Brittany beamed.

"I thought I had that thought hidden well!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yes, but Rachel and Puck think too much and Shelby was actually where I got it." Brittany smiled kissing Santana's cheek. "But I love it already and I'll pretend I don't know what's going on for you."

Santana smiled at that and finished dinner.

"It's your night for dishes." Shelby reminded.

"What! It's Ri…" Santana trailed off. "Ok."

Wednesdays were usually Riley's night for dishes.

* * *

Riley entrusted a note with Sam and tucked it into a pouch she tied around Sam's front paw and sent him and Alina off. She wanted to get this over with. She sidled around the forest following the scent of blood and pine.

She would stop this pack one way or another.

* * *

Thursday at school Quinn walked up to Rachel.

"So my dad told me we were having dinner at your place tomorrow?" Quinn asked casually as Rachel nodded.

"Yes, my daddy mentioned it at dinner last night and we have been subjected to cleaning." Rachel frowned. "But if it means the presence of a beautiful girl and her family it is worth it."

"I feel like a princess."

"You deserve to be treated as one."

Both were aware they were flirting.

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah, how about after school, you took me for ice cream, now I'll treat you to fun."

"I have fun."

"Not like this." Rachel smirked. "Meet at my house an hour after cheerios practice and bring extra clothes and shorts or a swim top and shorts, it doesn't matter, you just need something to get wet in." Rachel smirked watching the blush rise up the taller girl's neck.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Quinn stammered and she cursed herself for it.

* * *

Shelby was wandering the halls to collect all of Riley's assignments when she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry. I'm kinda lost." Shelby apologized.

"No problem, I'm Will Schuester, maybe I can help you out?"

When their eyes met it was instant.

"Uh, yeah, that would be amazing actually." Shelby smiled.

"What do you need help with?"

"My other daughter, Riley has been gone for awhile but we want her to keep up with her school work and I found her schedule but I have no idea where any of these classes are." Shelby said handing him the schedule.

"Well, I'd be happy to escort you to them." Will said holding his elbow out and Shelby giggled taking it. "You must be Rachel's mother then?"

"How did you know?"

"You look like her sister." Will smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"No problem."

They talked and gathered Riley's assignments and were so caught up in each other they didn't notice Santana and Brittan when they passed by.

"Was that mom and Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked walking up to them.

"Yeah, she seemed extremely happy." Santana said.

"Mom has an imprint." Rachel said as they continued walking and Kurt joined them.

"Couldn't help but hear." He smiled fixing his hair.

"So is it true?" Puck asked coming up next to Brittany who nodded.

"Yep." Brittany smiled as they headed to the library for their free period of the day.

* * *

"You have a music degree?" Will asked.

"Yes, I taught the girls growing up and taught in a few towns on our travels." Shelby said. It was lunch now and Will invited her off campus for coffee and Denny's.

"Maybe you can stop by Glee after school and teach the rest of them something new."

"I can do that." Shelby smiled sipping at her coffee once she was done stirring her creamer in. "Mhmm, I forget how good the dairy creamer is."

"Why?"

"Rachel's vegan and Riley's lactose intolerant, we don't keep much dairy in the house we have the soy stuff." Shelby explained.

They finished lunch and headed back to school.

* * *

"Ok guys, we have a special guest here today and she's going to teach us something new." Will smiled. "Please welcome Shelby Corcoran!"

Rachel jumped up clapping and Kurt, Santana and Brittany joined her.

"Hello guys, some of you already know me, I'm Rachel, Santana and Riley's mom and I'm going to be teaching all of you theatricality." Shelby smiled.

Finn raised his hand and Shelby fought the sneer away.

"Yes?"

"What is theatricality?" Finn asked.

Rachel was quick to explain. "Theatricality is when you act out the lyrics and make it your own and…"

"Rachel." Rachel turned to her mother. "I'll show you. Funny girl B flat."

Rachel sat down and smiled.

When she finished there was a knock on the open door and they all turned to see a blonde guy and brown haired girl.

"Can I help you?" Will asked.

"I'm looking for Shelby Corcoran, I was told I could find her here." The blonde said.

"Who told you that?" Shelby asked as he held up the note.

"Riley."

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	17. Explinations and Water Wars

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating will be changed to 'M' as I have decided. Just not yet. I'm a very indecisive person but I believe we should be having a Faberry love scene. But again, back to my indecisiveness.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"What's your name son?" Will asked.

"Sam, Sam Evans, this is my girlfriend Alina Ryder."

"How do you know Riley?" Santana asked.

"I'm her half brother." Sam answered. "Same dad different moms. The letter explains it." Sam said motioning to the letter in Shelby's hands.

Shelby unfolded the letter and read it.

'Shelby, the boy in front of you right now is my older half brother and his girlfriend; she was my best friend growing up. They have important information, listen to them, I couldn't come back with them but I'll be home soon. You can trust them and if not them trust me. I found my dad and if my plan A goes down the drain plan B will have to work, Sam will explain plan B. –Riley.'

"What does it say?" Santana asked as Shelby handed it over.

"How old are you?" Shelby asked.

"Seventeen." Sam answered and Shelby looked at Alina.

"I'm seventeen next month." She answered.

"You're close to Riley?" Shelby asked and they nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm trusting her right now, not you."

"Understandable." Sam said.

"Ok, can we please back up?" Mercedes asked. "Almost two weeks ago it was Rachel being reunited with her long lost family and now Riley's half brother shows up with his girlfriend?"

"That is kinda weird." Artie commented as Tina and Mike nodded.

"Where is Riley?" Tina asked.

"Confronting her father, she wants closure." Sam said.

"Ok, let's call it a day shall we?" Will said ushering the others out.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm. "Are you still coming over?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled.

"We have to get to cheerios." Santana said hugging Shelby and Brittany did the same.

"See you at home." Shelby smiled.

"I'll let you talk." Will said walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Rachel, Shelby, Kurt and Puck were left alone with Sam and Alina.

"What do you mean confront her father?" Shelby asked. "She'll get killed!"

"That's why she's hoping plan B will work." Sam said.

"What's plan B?" Puck asked.

"She's going to lure her dad here, she doesn't want to involve you but she can't take on a pack of three dozen killers on her own." Alina said.

"You may think it crazy but it's her way of asking for help." Sam said as Shelby nodded.

"He's right." She looked at Sam. "Is it really three dozen?"

"Give or take two or three." Sam shrugged.

"We don't have those numbers." Rachel said. "We have Kurt, Puck, Brittany, Santana, you, me, Sam and Alina and Riley, we'll get demolished."

"Your fathers can still phase." Shelby reminded. "That makes eleven."

"We're still out numbered." Puck said as Kurt hesitantly raised his hand.

"Yes Kurt?" Shelby asked.

"I was going to talk to you guys about it, but Blaine and his family might be able to help." Kurt said.

"How so?" Shelby asked.

"He and his family are also wolves." Kurt said.

"How many?"

"Four including him. His parents and brother."

"That's fifteen."

"Brittany's parents." Rachel suggested.

"Seventeen." Puck counted.

"Riley said she was going to try and get some of the pack on her side." Sam said. "We won't know for sure till she gets here." Sam sighed.

"You don't like it." Shelby said.

"She's my little sister, no matter how long we were apart she's my sister and I promised her mother I'd protect her." Sam said as Alina nodded.

"She protected me for the longest time; it's time I returned the favor." Alina said firmly.

"When will she get back?" Shelby asked.

"Tomorrow night or Saturday morning." Sam answered.

"You can stay with us." Shelby said as they headed for the door. "Rachel, have Santana and Brittany call a meeting for tonight at dinner." Selby instructed and Rachel nodded.

"Ok, but I should get going I skipped practice once already." Rachel frowned rushing off to the field where she knew a reprimand from Sue was awaiting her.

* * *

Rachel and Puck carried the large buckets of water balloons out to the front yard with wide grins. The balloons were red, blue and purple. Three teams, three team captains. Santana was one, Rachel was another, and Puck called the last one. Rachel was blue, Santana was purple, Puck was red.

Kurt invited Blaine and the others were happy to meet him.

The teams were as follows.

Puck, Blaine and Kurt.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

Rachel, Sam and Alina.

"The rules are as follows!" Rachel shouted. "No physical bodily harm, equal amount of water balloons, we have hoses and extras for reload and when your flag is captured you are out till the next round! Got it!"

"Yeah!" they yelled and Shelby who was playing referee blew the whistle. She enjoyed watching the kids play this game.

Hiram and Leroy walked out. "They seem to be having fun." Leroy smiled wrapping his harms around his husband from behind.

"They do." Hiram said.

Water balloons flew from left and right even the water guns were pulled out.

"You are out for the rest of the round Puckerman!" Santana cheered.

"And so are you Santi!" Rachel called with the most innocent look she could muster waving the purple flag over her head.

"No fair! Height advantage!" Santana cried.

"The score is tied one to one for Team Santana and Team Rachel!" Shelby called as Richard and Meredith joined them on the porch with Christina who was frowning.

"Why so frowny?" Shelby asked.

"She's angry because we refuse to let her have as much freedom with shifting as her sister." Meredith waved off. "When you're older sweetie." Meredith assured.

"It's not that bad Christy, Rachel and Santana had to go through it too. Even Riley."

"Really?" Christina asked as Shelby nodded.

"Two flags in one Bitches!" Santana cried.

"Santana Lopez-Berry! Language." Shelby, Hiram and Leroy scolded.

"Sorry!" Santana responded with an apologetic frown.

* * *

When the games were over everyone got changed into dry clothes and gathered in the living room.

Quinn yawned and leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel giggled. "I should take you home." Rachel said helping Quinn stand from her spot on the couch.

"Ok." Quinn yawned again.

Rachel walked Quinn out to her car and helped her into the passenger seat. "Where are your keys?" Rachel asked as Quinn pulled them from her pocket and Rachel took them. Rachel got into the driver's seat and started the car.

She drove Quinn home and walked her to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"Bye Rachel." Quinn smiled leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Rachel blushed and her skin heated up.

"Bye Quinn."

Rachel started walking towards her house with a smile plastered on her face.

When she got home they started talking about the plan.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	18. Accidents', Dinner and Returns

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The rating will be changed to 'M' as I have decided. Just not yet. I'm a very indecisive person but I believe we should be having a Faberry love scene. But again, back to my indecisiveness.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Riley had the one she needed. Her mother's brother which got her three other wolves. Her uncle's wife and son and daughter. They were all hiding out in the motel she was at.

Now was the hard part. Unfortunately for her she knew that more than one wolf imprinted on her and it sucked because now she was confused as to which one was her own. She had known one since she was three and she joined the pack and then there was Puck who seemed like a good guy and he looked after Rachel when they couldn't. She hated this. She lifted her fingertips to her lips. She felt a strong tingle after her kiss with Puck.

"You shouldn't tire yourself with those thoughts."

Riley chuckled of course they could hear her thoughts now.

"I'm confused Uncle Freddie."

"Focus on the matter at hand sweetie." Freddie said. It was hard to believe that this man with sincere hazel eyes was part of a pack of killers. Freddie chuckled. "I only stuck around for you and your mother." Freddie rubbed her shoulder. "And when it becomes the problem, just remember, it doesn't matter _who_ loves _you_ more, it matters on _who you_ love more."

Riley hugged the middle aged man. "I've missed you."

"We have too." Freddie said as Riley hugged him again.

"I don't need too be confused like this, let's get going to Lima." Riley smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked as Riley nodded.

"I can be confused around my family and besides, I think it would be fair to give Puck a chance, he's actually a pretty nice guy or so Rachel tells me." Riley chuckled.

* * *

Rachel was watching Quinn from afar all Friday and the blonde had yet to notice. Or she probably did but left it alone. Every time Finn tried to get close to Quinn Puck, Santana or Brittany and Kurt would intercept him. Rachel's phone went off and she checked the ID. It was an unknown name and just the number. She answered curious.

"Hello?"

"Rach?"

"Riley?"

"Yeah, this is the phone from the motel I'm in and don't nag me about hygiene and crap, I already know it. I'm calling to tell you I should be home soon."

"Really!"

"Yeah, I don't know exactly when but I'll be home by tonight or tomorrow."

"That's wonderful."

"How are Sam and Alina getting on?"

"They're ok; mom and daddy are enrolling them to start school next Monday."

"Good, I have to go Rachel, I'm on my way with my uncle and his family."

"Travel safely. Oh! And it you do come in tonight there will be clothes in the backyard incase the Fabrays are still over for dinner."

"Thanks for the heads up. But be careful, my dad's numbers are growing, look out for wolf attacks or disappearances in the town for me would you?"

"I will. Bye come home soon."

"I will bye Rach."

Rachel beamed as she heard the click. She was glad Riley was ok.

* * *

After school the cheerios had to practice the same time as the football team. Rachel was sending glares Finn's way every chance she got. There were advantages to being a flyer.

Finn smirked wickedly when he saw them set up the pyramid with Quinn on top. He threw the ball high and long making it look like he slipped but Puck saw differently. He tackled Finn but the ball was already flying. He mentally sent pleas to Rachel, Santana and Brittany but the turn out surprised them all.

Quinn dodged the ball and in doing so she lost her balance on the pyramid and went falling. She closed her eyes and braced for impact when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She felt them rebound against the grass and when Quinn opened her eyes she was lying on top of someone.

"Are you ok?"

Quinn looked up at his face and saw a wide smile and concerned eyes.

"Quinn! Are you ok?" Rachel cried running up with the other cheerios who stared in awe at Quinn's savior.

The whispers began instantly.

"Oh, he's hot!"

"Is he single?"

"I hope so."

"Is he new?"

"Sorry ladies, he's taken." They all turned to see Alina walking up with a smile. "You ok?" She asked Quinn who was helped to her feet by Sam.

"Yeah." She turned to him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Sam." He held out his hand and Quinn took it.

"Quinn." They shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you." He smiled.

"Quinn, this is Riley's brother Sam." Rachel introduced and Quinn looked at him shocked.

"Half brother, same dad different mom." Sam said releasing Quinn's hand.

"Oh, because you two look nothing a like." Quinn stated.

Sam laughed. "We get that a lot. She looks like her mother and I look like mine." He motioned to Alina. "This is my girlfriend Alina."

"Nice to meet you." Alina smiled.

"I don't care if he stumbled; he nearly took out my head Cheerio!" Sue's shouts could be heard across the field.

"Where did you come from?" Brittany asked.

"Shelby asked us to pick you guys up." Sam said. "We were right by the bleachers when we saw what was happening."

"Good thing, we don't want to lose our head cheerio." A cheerio said as the others nodded.

"You may be a hard ass Quinn, but you're good." Another said.

"Practice is over for the day! Get your pathetic asses out of here!" Sue shouted.

"Well, have a good weekend." Quinn said as they gathered their bags and left.

"You're driving Riley's car." Rachel stated when they got to the parking lot.

"Shelby said it wouldn't be a problem." Alina said as Rachel shook her head.

"It isn't." Rachel said getting in the back with Brittany and Santana.

"We'll see you for dinner Quinn!" Brittany waved as Quinn returned the gesture and got in her car.

"Riley tells us she's your mate?" Alina asked making Rachel blush.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam smirked putting the car in drive.

Shelby had dropped the girls off that morning as an excuse to see Will.

* * *

When they arrived at the house Shelby, Leroy and Hiram were making sure everything was in order. Rachel told them about Riley and her supposed arrival and they were happy to hear she was doing fine.

"You three get ready." Shelby instructed as they three made their way upstairs.

"Who else is coming?" Rachel asked.

"Just the Fabrays, now please all of you get ready." Hiram said as he and Leroy pulled the table apart and placed the extra middle pieces on to extend it.

"Do you need any help?" Alina asked.

"Yes, could you go to the pantry and get the good table cloth?" Shelby asked as Alina nodded with a smile.

Sam seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Everything ok?" Leroy asked as Sam snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"Yeah, I was trying to make sure I could still feel Riley."

"You can do that?"

"It's like a mother and her pup except sibling like." Sam explained. "She's fine, by the way."

"That's good." Hiram smiled softly as he stirred the pasta sauce.

"I just told them that!" Rachel called from upstairs.

"She called during school!" Sam shot back.

"Stop yelling and get ready!" Shelby yelled ending their debacle.

* * *

Quinn was nervous but she wasn't letting it show. She followed her parents to the front door and took a deep breath as her father rang the door bell. She was glad most of her bruises were going away but she still had to cover some of them up.

Leroy opened the door. "Russell, Judy! Welcome!" He exclaimed hugging Judy and shaking Russell's hand. "Quinn, wonderful to see you again." He beamed as he ushered them in. He was wearing nice clothes. Nothing too fancy, just a nice button up and slacks.

Quinn felt a bit over dressed in the little black dress she was wearing till she saw Rachel, Santana and Brittany walk down the stairs with Alina. Santana was wearing a navy dress that stopped halfway to her knees and Brittany was wearing a yellow sundress and Rachel was wearing a strapless black dress with white heels and Alina was in a dress skirt and an elegant blouse. Shelby was wearing a similar outfit and Sam was dressed in slacks and a button up like Leroy and Hiram.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Berry."

"Leroy please, it will get confusing." Leroy smiled. "This is Hiram and Shelby." He introduced and they shook hands.

"You know our daughters, Santana and Rachel." Hiram smiled proudly. "And you know Brittany, she and Santana are dating." Hiram cooed.

"Daddy." Santana whined.

"Oh hush Santana, you two are adorable together." Hiram sniffled.

"Oh not the tears." Santana cringed. "And we're hot together, we don't do adorable." Santana huffed.

"You two are as adorable as bunnies." Rachel smirked.

"Sure get to it like bunnies." Alina muttered not knowing she had said it aloud. "I'm sorry did I say that aloud?" the others nodded. "Sorry."

"This is Alina and Sam, Sam is Riley's half brother and Alina is his girlfriend." Shelby smiled.

"Has Riley returned yet?" Judy asked as Hiram shook his head.

"No, but we expect her home tomorrow at the latest, you might even get a chance to meet her tonight." Hiram answered.

"Come into the dinning room, dinner is almost ready." Shelby said ushering them in.

"Your home is beautiful." Judy commented.

"Thank you." Leroy smiled. "The girls helped us put it together; it was a little fixer upper when we first go it."

"Well you've done an amazing job." Russell said.

"Are you feeling better Quinn? Brittany told us about the fall you took today." Hiram said.

"Fall?" Judy asked.

"It was nothing." Quinn put off.

"Nothing!" Rachel exclaimed. "That…Neanderthal nearly killed you!"

"Rachel, leave it alone." Quinn said.

"I want to know what she's talking about." Russell said.

"It was nothing." Santana began. "Finn stumbled when he threw the ball and it nearly hit Quinn which caused her to fall from the top of the pyramid but Sam caught her." Santana explained giving Rachel a look. She needed to back off a bit.

"That Neanderthal!" Judy exclaimed.

"I want to have a word with that boy. Why in heaven's name would he do that?" Russell asked.

"I broke up with him." Quinn answered.

"That still doesn't give him the right to physically hurt you." Judy said as Rachel, Santana and Brittany looked down at their food.

"Russell, Hiram tells us that you guys are closing a case against a clinic selling illegal drugs?" Leroy asked changing the subject.

"Yes, it was a very big case and…"

The conversations centered around work after that.

* * *

When the teenagers finished they excused themselves and went down to the basement/studio.

"You did all this?" Quinn asked as Santana nodded.

"Riley mostly, she was always better at the building stuff, she got practice being in the theaters at our other schools. She did the wiring and everything, I just helped move and lift things." Santana said.

"I'm sure you did more than just that." Quinn said as Santana shrugged. "Is that a stage?" Quinn asked as Santana nodded.

"Yeah, this room is sound proofed."

"It even has a sound proof booth to record songs." Rachel exclaimed and motioned to the booth.

"Wow. You guys love your music." Quinn commented.

"Shelby taught us to love it." Santana said.

"I dream of Broadway." Rachel smiled. "What are your dreams Quinn?" Rachel asked sitting on one of the sofas.

"I enjoy photography and dancing, they are just two things I don't think I could live without." Quinn smiled taking a seat next to her.

"I agree!" Brittany chirped. "About the dancing, I don't think I could ever stop. You should ask Riley to take you out one day when she gets back, she has all kinds of cool cameras."

"What about you Santana?" Sam asked.

"I'll answer after you." Santana smirked.

"My dreams have already come true." Sam smiled kissing Alina's cheek.

"Aww." Brittany and Quinn cooed with Rachel. Santana made a gag face.

"But seriously, I dream of having a family and just doing what I love." Sam said.

"Well, I dream about making it with the one I love by my side." Santana said nudging Brittany lovingly.

"Alina?" Quinn asked.

"I dream about having a family someday with my wonderful husband at my side." Alina answered kissing Sam's cheek.

"You two sound as if you're sure you'll always be together." Quinn said and the wolves exchanged looks.

"Somehow we just know." Alina smiled softly.

"I wish I had something like that." Quinn sighed.

Rachel exchanged a look with the others and shook her head. Now really wasn't the time.

The door on top of the stairs opened and they heard the commotion.

"Kids, come here!" It was Russell.

They got up and they (Except Quinn) smelled it.

Riley.

They ran upstairs. Rachel took Quinn's hand and heard the gasp from the girl as sparks shot through their hands.

"Riley!"

The girl was wrapped in Santana's arms then Sam wrapped his around them both.

Rachel released Quinn's hand and instantly felt the loss and need to touch her again. But her excitement was taking over.

"Riley! Let me hug her!" Rachel cried prying Sam and Santana off her.

Riley laughed as she returned the hug. "Hey Half Pint." Riley smiled. After a few moments it was enough. "Rach, you can let go of me now." Riley said as Rachel shook her head.

"No, you left last time." Rachel huffed pouting defiantly making Riley laugh.

"I promise I won't leave without warning again." Riley said gently pushing Rachel away from her. "Besides, I can't introduce you to my uncle and his family if you're attached to me." Riley said motioning to her family. "This is my Uncle Freddie, his wife Amelia and their two kids, my cousins; Ralph and Grace. As you can see they are significantly older and I hate being the baby. That's Rachel." Riley huffed crossing her arms as Raplh lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"It's ok little one, you're almost seventeen."

"I am seventeen, jerk." Riley glared as he put her down.

"So that makes these two the babies of the family." Sam smirked as Santana and Rachel who glared.

"We turn seventeen soon." Santana huffed.

"In December." Riley sing-songed.

"It was nice meeting you Riley, but we must be getting home." Russell smiled as Riley nodded and shook his hand again.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Fabray." Riley said.

"Russell, pleases."

"Ok Russell."

"You can call me Judy dear." Judy said hugging Riley who tried not to tense up.

"Of course, have a safe trip home." Riley smiled as they put their coats on and left.

* * *

Finn was walking home from a friend's house. He couldn't believe that his mom had taken his car away for knocking Quinn off the top of the pyramid. It was an 'accident'. He smirked then frowned. He was losing his touch on getting away with things. He had to work on it.

He was passing a large group of bushes when something jumped out and bit him.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	19. Dreams, Meeting and Dates

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**The beginning of this chapter will be 'M' and there will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Moans and cries of ecstasy were muffled by a pair of soft lips over the noise's owner's. Her body shook with the impending orgasm. The lithe fingers inside her were driving her crazy. She tore her mouth away and let out a loud cry.

"Shh! You don't want them to hear you." The voice husked thrusting her fingers harder making the girl under her squeak in pleasure.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Stop fucking teasing me and finish."

"As you wish." She picked up her pace and her thumb rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck me!"

"I thought that was what I was doing?" She smirked.

"How about you put your mouth to better use?" She breathed as the figure smirked and trailed her kisses down her neck and her abdomen before reaching her destination. She licked her slit eliciting a load moan. She nipped at it lightly earning a strangled moan and she smirked as the girl under her covered her face with her arm. She started sucking and it wasn't long till she was hissing at the burn of finger nails digging into her back and the girl clung to her.

"Fuuu…" She sank her teeth into the girl's shoulder as she rode out the orgasm.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

"NO!" Rachel sat up and slammed her fist on her alarm clock smashing it to pieces.

"Good dream?" Rachel jumped and saw Riley sitting in a rocking chair with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up."

"I only caught the last bit of it as you were coming into conscious so don't worry." Riley said as Rachel grumbled. "Aww Half Pint I love you too, now seriously get up, mom and the dads called a meeting with Richard and Meredith." Riley said putting the book she was reading down and walked out.

Rachel looked at the book and growled. "RILEY! KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY DIARY!"

Riley chuckled as she walked down the stairs with Santana and Brittany in front of her.

"You read her diary?" Santana asked as Riley smirked and Santana raised a hand up. "High five me." Riley slapped her hand to Santana's.

"My cat reads mine." Brittany said thoughtfully and Riley gave Santana a look. Santana just shrugged as they entered the living room and Riley was quickly engulfed in a small group hug which consisted of Puck, Kurt, Sarah and Christina.

"Munchkins, Kurt, Puck." Riley said as they pulled away. Well all except Puck. "If I say I'll go out with you will you let go?" Riley asked as Puck nodded. "Fine, tonight."

"I knew you'd give into my charm." Puck grinned pulling away.

"It was the only way you'd let go. I heard your thoughts numbskull." Riley said knocking his forehead.

"Why would Rachel need a diary? We know all her thoughts." Leroy mused.

"Teenagers need privacy dad, we learned to put up walls and hide our more private thoughts." Santana said.

"So why keep a diary that can be read?" Leroy asked.

"So they can revisit dreams or thoughts from before." Brittany answered. "At least that's why I keep one."

"Why can't we read what Riley read through her mind?" Shelby asked aggravatingly.

"Because I have them in a hidden compartment."

"Ok, why do we have a meeting?" Rachel asked walking in and tossing a glare Riley's way.

"Finn Hudson was attacked last night." Richard said and the kids looked at him as if asking why they should care then they remembered Burt and Carol were in the room.

"We're so sorry about that but we swear it wasn't us." They all said hurriedly.

"Its fine, Burt told me all about Quinn and him, I honestly wish I could do something." Carol sighed.

"You're doing something right now." Shelby smiled softly. "If Finn knew that you knew he'd get paranoid and do something crazy." She then corrected herself. "Crazier than he has done already, because Rachel is Quinn's mate, Rachel is ready to kill him."

"I'm restraining myself from doing so." Rachel said.

"As am I." Kurt said,

"What attacked him?" Ralph asked.

Meredith answered. "Leroy and I were called in when he was brought in. By the looks of the wound a wolf." She looked at Riley. "Could your father be in town?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know. The whole time I was out getting Sam and my family I was fighting away the pain in my scars and the urge to vomit." Riley said. "I haven't fel…crap." Riley clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom. She came back in a minute later. "That wasn't as bad as when I was only a few yards from him, he's near the town I would guess." Riley said.

"So it was probably one of his men." Freddie said. "He was rallying some of his best wolves to get newbies." Freddie said. "Of the human variety."

"He's changing humans?" Ruth asked as Freddie nodded.

"We can't hear Riley as clear as we should so she still hasn't severed all her ties." Leroy began then turned to Riley. "Can you try to reach out for the thoughts of that pack?" Leroy asked as Riley shrugged.

"I can try." She closed her eyes and focused. She heard it faintly but it was there and it was enough to make her freeze in her place.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked feeling and seeing her tense.

"They're coming into town." She looked at Sam. "When we were in the woods you told me they were looking for the two packs that merged. That's us right here."

"You didn't tell us that." Shelby said.

"Slipped my mind, sorry." Sam said looking down.

"We can't change that now." Riley said. "He doesn't know I'm alive though. That's a plus." Riley said.

"What did you hear?" Shelby asked. "You seem…scared."

"I heard a voice I didn't need to hear right now." Riley answered. "An old friend who turned their back on me when I needed them." Riley said.

"They were stupid." Puck grunted and Riley smiled patting his arm.

"We need to be careful if he caught my scent which I'm sure he has, he'll come after us." Riley said.

"We'll be ready for him. We have to protect our pack." Meredith said.

"Pack's family." Christina beamed.

* * *

"So, how does Breadstix at seven sound?" Puck asked once the meeting was over.

"Sounds amazing right now." Riley said with a smile. "But I have to tell something first." Riley said looking him in the eye.

"Ok." Puck shrugged sitting next to her on the window seat in her room.

"When I was younger and still with my dad's pack…"She trialed off and looked out the window and sighed. "Another wolf imprinted on me and then you did…now I'm confused as hell." Riley said looking vulnerable and that shocked Puck.

"What are you saying?" Puck asked.

"What I'm saying is that, I don't like being confused. I'm used to always having an answer or being able to figure it all out. The voice I heard was the wolf's and I don't know who I imprinted with. You or…her."

Puck was awestruck. "Her?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, her."

"Then why did you say yes to me?"

"You wouldn't stop bugging me." Riley smirked then frowned. Now really wasn't a good time to joke. "Because I want it to be you." Riley admitted. "I went through Rachel's head. You're a good guy and I can't be tied down to someone who agrees with what my father wants." Riley said. "Do you get what I mean?"

"I understand it. So seven?" Puck asked with a smile and Riley hugged him.

"Thank you."

"I imprinted. I just want to make you happy." Puck said tightening his hold momentarily.

"You can come out now." Riley said as the bathroom door opened and Sam, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Alina tumbled in.

"You were stepping on my foot." Sam said.

"You turned the knob!" Santana shouted.

"This was your idea!" Rachel exclaimed.

Riley chuckles leaning back into Puck's embrace. "What can I say? They're family."

Puck kissed her head and leaned against the window as Rachel, Sam and Santana continued to bicker while Alina lead Brittany to the bed to watch the three.

"Oh shut up Trouty Mouth." Santana huffed shoving Sam.

"Trouty Mouth?" Sam asked.

"You do have some big lips." Rachel commented.

"Shut up short stack!"

"It is not my fault I'm small!"

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	20. Lunch Encounters

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

Talk about Finn and his attack were going around fast. The whole school was praising how he survived being attacked by a wild animal. He was a hero to most and that angered the pack. They wanted to tear his to shreds. It made them happy knowing he was still suspended off the football team so he couldn't mess with them in the mornings when they had practice.

"Other Berry." Sue said when they arrived that morning.

"Yes Coach Sylvester?"

"What do you think about joining my cheerios? Your sisters do an amazing job. Can you contribute the same?"

"I could, but I won't. I'm not joining the cheerios Coach. I'm still exploring my options."

"You better choose quick." Sue said turning to her cheerios.

* * *

During practice Quinn saw it. It flew out from Rachel's cheerios top and shined in the morning sun. She would recognize that necklace anywhere. But how did Rachel have it? Quinn shook her head. Gold stars were Rachel's thing. But it kept bugging her.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Quinn asked as they were changing after their showers.

Rachel looked down to see the gold necklace and her eyes went wide. "Oh! I got it from a friend when I was younger." It wasn't really a lie.

"Oh, I had never seen it before is all." Quinn said.

"I usually have it tucked under my shirt."

'I wonder what else is under there.' Quinn mentally slapped herself at the thought. She had already seen Rachel half naked since they changed right next to each other. She knew what was hidden under the argyle and plaid. She loved how Rachel looked in the cheerios outfit. Her legs seemed longer and more gorgeous than Quinn thought they could be and her toned arms…Quinn shook the thoughts away and focused on the necklace before it was covered by a clean cheerios top.

* * *

"Just tell her." Santana urged as she dug through her locker for her Spanish book.

"I can't and I don't know why you took Spanish, you already know it." Rachel huffed as Santana scoffed.

"Easy A." Santana replied grinning in triumph as she found the book. "You can tell her you're just scared."

"I am not."

"You're scared." Brittany said from beside her.

"Hate to say it but they're right." Riley added shoving her English book in her locker and pulled out the German book. The only class she and Santana didn't share was their language class.

"I swear you two are just cheating." Rachel harrumphed.

"What is she talking about?" Riley asked Santana.

"She's criticizing our language courses." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Rach, it is not our fault you chose to take a language you didn't already know." Riley laughed. Rachel shared Spanish with Santana.

"I didn't want to cheat."

"I don't know German fluently." Riley said but Rachel still glared.

"You do, you just pretend you don't." Riley smiled cheekily as the warning bell rang. "I will see you guys at lunch. Have fun with Quinn." Riley grinned walking off.

"Why I oughta…" Rachel trailed off as Santana led her to their class.

"Plot revenge later midget." Santana said kissing Brittany goodbye.

* * *

"Good to know their thoughts were correct." Kurt said at lunch as he sat next to Riley.

"Good to see you too Kurt. How was the rest of your weekend? Oh mine was great, now you can get to the subject." Riley smiled.

"It is also nice to know I won't hear depressed thoughts, but Puck's still seems a bit depressed, when were you planning on telling your best friend you had two imprints?" Kurt asked.

"Best friend?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Sam's your brother, Alina is your future sister in-law, Rachel and Santana are your younger sisters and Brittany is a future in-law and Puck may be your future spouse so that leaves best friend to me." Kurt smiled.

"Touché." Riley nodded. "Ok, I didn't imprint twice, Puck and another wolf imprinted on me, so keep the facts straight." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "No pun intended."

"Why couldn't my imprint be easy like you and Blaine or B and San or Rachel and…Hi Quinn." Riley smiled as Quinn sat down with Rachel.

"Hey Riley. Good to see you back in school." Quinn smiled.

"Good to be back." Riley said as Alina and Sam joined them.

"I see by the look on your faces that I have been demoted from best friend status?" Alina asked.

"No, bumped up to sister." Riley said making Alina smile.

"Even better." She said.

Brittany and Santana joined them with Puck who smiled and wrapped an arm around her as he sat down.

"Hey." Riley smiled kissing his cheek.

"When did that happen?" Quinn asked.

"Saturday." Sam grunted.

"Sam, you can't be mad at them." Alina said.

"I'm not mad." Sam huffed. "No one will ever be good enough for my baby sister." Sam said.

Riley looked up. "Just kill me."

"What's with the dramatics?" Quinn asked.

"She's living in her personal soap opera." Santana answered with a smirk as Riley groaned again.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"I'll explain later." Rachel said as Finn walked up.

Riley bolted up straight. "If you know what's good for you, you will back up now." Riley warned.

"I just wanted to apologize." Finn stumbled. "Coach gave my spot to a new kid and I'm suspended from the team for three weeks." Finn grumbled.

"You deserved it." Rachel stated. "You nearly killed Quinn." She huffed. "You deserve to be suspended from school."

"Back off me midget! You think you know everything but you know nothing!" Finn spat.

Santana and Riley stood up and glared. "You can say what you want, but when you insult our little sister you involve us." Santana said.

"What are you two freaks going to do about it?" Finn scoffed as Brittany and Sam stood up.

"That's my sister and I believe that I'm the one who took your spot on the team." Sam said.

"Is your whole family just popping out kids from nowhere, how many of you are bastards?" Finn spat and Puck was on his feet with Alina and Kurt.

"Leave Hudson and don't come near any of them unless you're going to apologize and mean it!" Puck growled.

"Leave Finn!" Kurt shouted as they gained an audience.

"Fine you pansies, I'm going, you guys can't even fight your own fights you have to have the fag fi…oof."

Everyone looked to Santana and Riley who were more likely to hit him for the comment but it was Rachel who had her fist in the giant's gut.

'Hot.' Quinn thought as Finn doubled over holding his manhood.

Turns out Rachel's height for an uppercut ended to be deadly for Finn.

"I did that wrong didn't I?" Rachel asked as Santana nodded.

"You didn't angle it right, but nice hit." Santana patted her back.

"Oh this is not going to end well." Kurt said as Figgins walked over.

"My office now." He said looking at the whole table.

"Wait here while I call your parents." Figgins said as the kids sat in the chairs.

"Who are you texting?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Coach."

* * *

Sue Sylvester stormed into the office with fire in her eyes.

"I demand to know why you are suspending my new cheerio!" Sue roared not caring that the parents of each child or Will were in the room.

"I would also like to know why my daughter is being suspended." Shelby said.

"Ms. Corcoran, your daughter punched our quarterback-"

"Suspended quarterback." Rachel put in.

"She punched him in his manhood." Figgins exclaimed.

"You did that shorty?" Sue asked as Rachel nodded. "Good job, revenge for almost disabling our head cheerio."

"Rachel, why did you hit Finn there?" Leroy asked.

"He called Kurt a fag and kept attacking us with his words." Rachel answered and glares were turned to Finn.

"Is this true Finn?" Carole asked.

"They kept ganging up on me I wasn't thinking."

"Oh you were thinking." Santana said. "Just stupidly."

"Santana." Hiram warned and Santana huffed crossing her arms.

"Finn came over to apologize for throwing the ball that nearly "killed" me as Rachel keeps saying but then he started insulting Rachel because she said he deserved more than being suspended from the team." Quinn explained using quotations with her hands.

"It's true." Rachel cut in.

"Then Finn started insulting her family and kept saying things that offended the others and then when Kurt told him to leave us alone Finn said we were pansies who needed a fag to fight our battles and before he could finish that sentence Rachel had punched Finn." Quinn explained. Having the others around her made her feel stronger and braver.

"I trust my little girl if she said that's what happened then it's what happened." Russell said.

"Mr. Fabray we just have to get all the details." Figgins turned to the other children. "Is this what happened?"

They all nodded.

"See!" Russell shouted.

"Very well, Rachel you are not suspended, Finn you have detention for the rest of the week." Figgins said writing up the slip.

"And you are grounded for the rest of the month." Carole said.

"Everyone, you may go, except you Finn." Figgins said as the kids happily walked out.

"Not so fast." Shelby said as she saw her girls try to make a break for it. "Rachel you aren't off the hook for punching him."

"I know." She frowned.

'So cute.' Quinn shook the thought away.

"You're taking your sisters' chores for the night."

"Yes!" Riley and Santana high fived each other.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Would you like tomorrow night as well?" Shelby asked as Rachel looked to her fathers.

"Sorry sweetie, behind every good king is a great queen." Hiram said and Judy and Meredith smiled with Ruth.

"Fine." Rachel pouted.

"That pout will only get you into more trouble so I suggest you wipe it off your face right now." Shelby said as Rachel stopped pouting.

"Shelby would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Will asked as Shelby blushed.

"Sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up seven?"

"Sounds awesome." Shelby said as Will smiled and walked down the hall.

"'Sounds awesome.' Teehee." Santana mocked as Shelby glared. "She was thinking it." Santana exclaimed pointing to Riley.

"I am aware, but you voiced it."

"I always get in trouble." Santana huffed.

"I'm glad you got rid of that boy Quinn." Russell said patting her shoulder getting a flinch from the girl.

"Sorry, still a bit sore."

"Of course, we'll let you run to class." Russell said as they children said goodbye and headed off to their class.

"Thank you." Quinn said to Rachel as they walked to their class.

"Don't mention it." Rachel smiled.

* * *

After school Riley sat in the bleachers with Alina watching the football team and Cheerios practice. Her eyes were trained on Puck and Alina nudged her.

"Why aren't you out there?" Alina asked as Riley gave her a pointed look.

"I'm not going to be doing anything that involves people seeing my scars." Riley sighed as they heard the commotion loud and clear as well as the first hit.

They turned to see the cheerios and football team gathered in a group trying to stop something.

"Oh hell no!"

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	21. Fights, Dinner and Trouble

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

Riley ran at super human speed leaping over the bleacher railings falling the four or five feet to the ground landing on her feet. She ran over to crowd and shoved her way in.

Finn was wrestling with Puck and Quinn was in the middle being pulled by either arm and Rachel was trying to pull her away from them without hurting her.

"Let her go dude! You're hurting her!" Puck yelled as Finn pulled on Quinn's arm harder.

"You let go!" Finn yelled as Rachel tugged on her stomach where both her arms were wrapped.

"Both of you let go!" Rachel screeched.

Finn pulled back a fist to swing at Puck but when his elbow flew back his elbow connected with Rachel's face knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!"

Finn turned and a fist connected with his eye and a knee slammed into his stomach.

Brittany was looking over Rachel while Sam held his grip on Santana.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked as Rachel nodded and willed her healing abilities to a stop. They didn't need questions.

"Yeah, it stings." Rachel answered.

"Santana!" Sam yelled as Santana broke free of his grip and shoved Riley to the side and began to repeatedly throw punches. Neither noticed that Finn had a handful of her shirt in his hand tearing it off.

"You son of a bitch!" she punctuated every word with a punch. "Think you can control girls with fear? What kind of man are you?"

"San!" Brittany rushed over to Santana and grabbed her arms pulling her away. At first touch Santana felt her mate's fear and concern and calmed instantly. But that didn't stop her from kicking him a few times. "San! Stop." Brittany pleaded. "I know he's a big jackass meanie but stop. Please." Santana huffed and sneered at Finn before turning and hugging Brittany.

"I'm sorry B." Santana whispered.

"It's ok." Brittany soothed rubbing her back.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked as Quinn clenched her fist around his jersey burying her face into his chest.

"Practice is over!" Beiste shouted.

"Same goes for you pathetic cowards, your head captain was in trouble and the only ones who help is the short stack, B and Muhammad Ali over there and…" Sue trailed off with a gasp. Her eyes locked on Riley's midsection.

The cheerios and football players turned and gasped seeing what Sue was looking at. Riley wasn't wearing a cami or tank top that day. They had a clear look at the three scars that nearly covered her abs at five to six inches long miraculously missing her belly button.

"They look like claw marks." A football player said as the gossip began.

"No way! The only way she could have gotten those is if she was attacked by a wild animal or something." A cheerio said. "Like Finn!"

"Come on!" Sue shouted escorting Riley away. Sam, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Alina and Puck followed carrying Quinn. Rachel stayed at Puck's side.

This was not good.

* * *

The parents were once again called to the office and Shelby came with an extra shirt as requested by Sue. When they arrived those who didn't know about the scars -Russell and Judy- gasped. Riley quickly pulled the shirt over her ripped one and avoided looking anyone in the eye.

"This is the second time today!" Russell exclaimed.

"It would seem Mr. Hudson wanted to start another fight even though he was already in trouble for the debacle earlier today." Sue sneered at the freakishly tall boy.

"What happened?" Figgins asked.

"We were practicing and Finn came over trying to drag Quinn away." Rachel began and Riley raised an eyebrow. Did that happen? She must have been distracted by her conversation with Alina.

'What conversation?' Riley heard from Santana. Then got another. 'Oh, nevermind.'

Puck and the others who heard her thoughts looked at her then back to Rachel.

"What happened next?" Russell asked glaring at Finn.

"Puck came over and tried to get Quinn away from Finn and then I tried to pull Quinn from between them." Rachel said.

Santana took over. "Fuckface over there tried to hit Puck but when he pulled his fist back he hit Rachel's eye." Santana said motioning to the dark bruise surrounding Rachel's left eye.

"It's fine." Rachel insisted.

"Then Riley came out of nowhere and socked him in the face breaking his nose then drove her knee into his gut." Santana beamed in pride. The parents all looked at Finn's face but saw that his nose was not broken but in fact very swollen.

'I could have sworn I felt it crack under my fist.' Riley thought.

'Was he bit by one of the wolves turning humans?' Meredith asked.

'Maybe.' Leroy mused. 'We took a sample of his blood right?'

'Yes.' Meredith replied.

'We'll look at it tonight in the lab at work.'

"Then Santana started hitting him and then we came here." Brittany finished.

"Mrs. Hummel, I'm sorry but because of the circumstances we have no other choice but to expel Finn." Figgins said.

"I understand." Carol said.

"Mom!"

"Shut up Finn! You hurt Quinn and Rachel and invaded Riley's privacy by revealing those scars to everyone on that field!" Burt had told Carol about the scars and their family. With their permission of course.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, and Ms. Corcoran, we have no choice but to suspend Santana for two days. She continued to fight after the problem was neutralized." Figgins informed them.

"What!" Sue hollered. "She is one of the best dancers I've gotten on my team since Brittany and Q!" Sue yelled.

"I have to be fair here Sue." Figgins said calmly as he withdrew the papers from his desk.

"I'll take it." Santana said. "It was worth it." She scowled at Finn and crossed her arms leaning back against the back of the chair she was in. Brittany rubbed her shoulder and she calmed again.

"Riley will receive the same punishment because both acts were of self defense, but still participation of a fight." Figgins said as Riley nodded. Her arms unconsciously wrapped around her stomach.

Figgins filled out the papers and had the parents and teenagers sign them.

"I will see you two back Thursday." Figgins said dismissing them.

"I am truly sorry for what my son has done." Carol apologized sincerely.

"It's not your fault Carol." Russell said patting her shoulder.

"He's lucky we didn't make this a court case." Rachel huffed.

"What was that?" Judy asked.

"Nothing, just ranting." Rachel said.

'He's fucking lucky we didn't rip him to shreds.' Puck growled in his thoughts and the others gave him looks of agreement discreetly. Shelby, Leroy, Meredith, Hiram and Richard gave them warning looks.

"Come on Finn." Burt grunted leading his family to his truck.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Judy asked.

"Please, it's the least we can do and Quinn needs some friends around her." Russell urged.

"We'd be honored." Hiram answered.

"All of you." Russell said and Riley's thoughts were making the others laugh but the parents gave her warning looks again.

'Yeah, a house full of wolves is an excellent idea.'

"We'll be over as soon as we freshening up." Shelby smiled softly.

"Of course. Rachel you know the address right dear?" Judy asked as Rachel nodded.

"I do ma'am."

"Judy, please." Judy smiled.

"Ok…Judy." Rachel said.

* * *

"Welcome." Judy smiled greeting her guests as they stepped in. "Rachel, Quinn is up in her room, first door on your left, she's waiting for you."

"Thank you Judy." Rachel smiled heading up the stairs.

"We'll give you tour…" Russell's voice faded as Rachel made her way up the elegant stair case. It was a lovely house on the outside. Gorgeous on the inside.

Rachel knocked on the door and heard the faint 'come in' and stepped inside. "Quinn?"

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn beamed as she walked out of what Rachel guessed what her en suite bathroom and hugged her tight.

"How are you?" Rachel asked as Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Better, is it really over?" Quinn asked. "With Finn I mean." She clarified.

"Yeah, he's out of school and you're safe." Rachel promised and Quinn hugged her again. She looked over the blonde's shoulder and spotted the roses in a small vase on her desk.

"Your eye looks better." Quinn commented when she pulled away.

"Yeah, family recipe for some ointment." Rachel shrugged.

"How's Riley?" Quinn asked.

"Dealing with the flashbacks of her dad, but she'll get over it, she always seems to be on cloud nine around Noah whether she notices or not." Rachel giggled.

'I just want to kiss her.' Quinn was shocked. 'Where did that come from?'

"I thought something was up. She didn't have to kiss him in the car." Quinn laughed. "How did you know I liked those roses?" Quinn asked.

"What? Oh! I heard from Brittany." Rachel said. "She was admiring the rose bush in our backyard one day."

"Oh. Thank you for them."

"You're very welcome." Rachel smiled wider than she already was.

Quinn couldn't help it. Her smile. The roses. Today and the days before that. She's been wanting to do this for awhile. "I'm sorry." Quinn whispered.

"For what?" Rachel asked confused.

"This." In a quick motion Quinn placed her lips over Rachel's softly before pulling away. She was about to pull away completely when she felt Rachel's hands cup her face pulling her back in.

It was heaven for both girls. It was perfect and right. Nothing could possibly ruin this.

Except for their families walking through the door unnoticed because they were too caught up in each other.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!"

"QUINN CHARLIE FABRAY!"

"Shit!" They cursed.

"Nice one baby sister!" Santana laughed.

"San, be nice, they love each other." Brittany said.

'Love?' Quinn thought. Then she smiled softly. Who was she kidding she did love Rachel. She made her believe in second chances at things you gave up on. And love was one of those things.

"That was hot."

"Noah!" Ruth reprimanded as Riley glared and crossed her arms looking away.

"Samuel!" Alina scolded when she saw the glazed look on Sam's face.

"What?" Sam asked.

* * *

"So how long have you two felt an attraction?" Judy asked as they were seated around the large dinning room table. It was bigger than the one in the Berry dinning room.

"I don't care how long they felt an attraction; I want to know my baby won't go through any heartache." Russell said looking pointedly at Rachel who smiled nervously.

"Russell." Judy scolded.

"I just want to know her intentions with our baby."

"I'm not a baby dad." Quinn said defiantly.

"As long as you live under my roof you are my baby." Russell said and Rachel giggled.

"I won't lie, since I met her." Rachel smiled making Quinn blush beside her. "And I only intend to treat your daughter with the respect and love she deserves."

"What can I say?" Quinn smiled. "She's my savior."

Hiram, Santana and Shelby chocked on their food and drink.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Russell smiled.

"You told her?" Hiram asked and Rachel gave them a confused look. They heard her thoughts.

'NO! But I may have to now!'

'You weren't truthful either pops.' Santana huffed out.

'Yeah daddy, you're one to talk.' Riley piped up.

"Told me what?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something." Rachel began but was cut off by Riley yelping in pain. Everyone looked at her and saw her arms fling around her midsection.

"For the love of!" Riley shouted falling out of her chair.

"Riley, where is he?" Sam asked dropping down next to her.

"Who?" Puck asked.

"Our dad." Sam answered as Riley writhed in pain.

"Outside." Riley grunted as the pain began to subside.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	22. Alphas and Pasts

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

Leroy ran to a window that had a view of the driveway and sure enough was a pack of wolves. The sun had already set so only the moon and street lights illuminated them.

"I count twenty six." Leroy said.

"That's not right." Riley said walking to the window. "When I left there was at least thirty, we're missing three or four." Riley said as the window was smashed open and a large copper furred wolf growled forcing them all to their feet.

Two men jumped through the window and glared at Riley.

"Just remember this is your fault." He said and in a blur he had Quinn's body in one arm and a knife to her neck with his other.

Rachel growled and Santana held her back. "Let her go!"

"Not a chance, she's the one that got away eight years ago." He smirked and Rachel saw his eyes.

"I thought I killed you."

"Well I'm still here darling and I'm taking her." He swung Quinn into his arms bridal style and leaped through the window.

"Quinn!" Judy, Russell and Rachel yelled.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel went to go after them but the tearing of clothes and a growl forced her to a stop. She turned but Riley was already gone in a black and gray blur chasing after them.

"Riley!" Puck went after her and Sam and Alina followed.

"I take it they're back?" Russell asked as Leroy nodded.

"I'm sorry to involve your family again." Leroy said.

"Jus get her back Leroy." Russell said. "We can discuss this stuff later. I thought us being involved with werewolves ended after high school."

"We'll get her back." Rachel swore phasing and Russell and Judy gasped seeing the gold star around her neck.

"You're Star?" Judy asked as Rachel nodded her large wolf head. "Go save her." Judy smiled as Rachel ran out.

"We have to go." Brittany said.

"I'm sure Freddie and the others know what's going on by now." Shelby said.

"I'll stay here and watch Judy and Russell." Meredith said as Ruth nodded.

"We'll stay too."

"Mom…" Sarah whined. "I wanna help Noah."

"You are too young, I forbid it, and Christy isn't going out with them either so you two can help Meredith." Ruth instructed as Christina huffed.

"We can't do anything." They said.

"She had her first change?" Meredith asked as Ruth nodded. "Wonderful."

"You think so." Ruth sighed.

"We have to go; Riley's getting her butt kicked." Brittany smiled leaping out the window with Santana. Both phased on their way through the window.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted as she bounced in the guy's arms as he ran and she struggled.

"Shut up!" He growled. He may have a running start but they were right behind him.

Riley's father had intercepted Riley giving him a chance to get deeper into the woods.

Rachel howled as she sank her teeth into the man's calf forcing him to fall face first forcing him to drop Quinn.

Quinn cried out in shock as she hit the floor then grunted in pain as she rolled away from him. His speed was scary. Inhuman in fact.

"Stupid bitch!" He hissed.

"Star!" Quinn yelled as Rachel stepped in front of her blocking her from his view.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled phasing.

"What the hell!" Quinn gasped. That wasn't possible was it? She looked to the wolf she knows as Star then at the necklace she had given her all those years ago. "Rachel?" Quinn asked as the wolf nodded. "That was you, all those years ago." Rachel nodded again.

A growl ended their conversation. Rachel lunged at the bigger wolf and growled viciously as they tried biting and clawing each other.

* * *

Riley and her father circled each other by the edge of the woods. Sam and Alina were handling their own wolf problems a few yards away.

Riley could hear her father clear as day.

'You're going to die here.' David snickered.

'We'll see.' Riley smirked as a group of at least twelve wolves leaped over head.

'Help has arrived!'

'Kurt, don't let your guard down.' It was Blaine.

'I see you have your own pack.' David huffed.

'Yeah, it's this wonderful thing called a family.' Riley growled lunging at him.

* * *

Rachel tackled the guy behind a large bush and clawed into his throat killing him before walking over to Quinn. She lowered her head as if asking if she were ok.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Quinn asked seeing the blood.

Rachel nodded.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Another nod.

"Santana, Brittany, Riley, Puck and Kurt, they're just like you."

Rachel nodded once more as the bushes behind her rustled and she turned to see Brittany and Santana in their wolf forms. Santana was a dark brown almost black and Brittany a golden color.

"Santana and Brittany?" Quinn asked seeing the friendly looks in their eyes. The two nodded with smiles only wolves could produce.

'Where's Riley?' Rachel asked.

'Fighting her dad, Kurt just arrived with Blaine and his family and your uncle and from what I'm hearing Puck is having trouble.' Santana said.

'I'll take Quinn home, can you two make a path?'

'You know we can!' Brittany chirped happily as the two turned.

Rachel motioned to her back and Quinn smiled climbing on and wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"It's been awhile, take it easy?"

Rachel nodded and they were off.

* * *

Riley knew where the blood was coming out of. She had gashes that were closing in her legs and in her back that kept reopening with every straining attack. Her father was no better.

'Which one of my lovely children will be taking the pack?' David taunted.

'Neither!'

A copper wolf leaped out of nowhere and sank her canines into his neck.

'Layla!' Riley shouted.

In a blur of movements David's body finally fell limp and the fighting stopped. Layla howled and Riley and Sam felt their father pass on.

'Why did you do that?' Riley asked.

'Because now I'm alpha.' Layla said and Riley growled. 'You should have severed ties. You have to listen to me now.'

'No I don't.' Riley said calmly. 'I only held onto some ties, now I'm letting them go.' Riley and Sam turned with Alina and walked away.

Layla saw Puck -in his black furred wolf form-join Riley at her side and charged at him but Freddie intercepted and knocked her down.

Shelby appeared from the trees with Judy, Russell and Meredith holding bags full of clothes.

"Let's finish this so we can all understand shall we?" Shelby asked opening the bags.

Once everyone was dressed minus David's –now Layla's- pack they gathered on sides. Using the now empty bags as a divider.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and smiled wrapping her arms around her. "I'm still upset with you."

"I know, we'll talk later." Rachel said kissing her cheek.

Puck stayed close to Riley.

"Who the hell are you?" Layla growled at Puck.

"He imprinted on me too." Riley said.

"I imprinted on you first! You're mine."

"She isn't some property you can call your own." Puck glared and Riley smiled. Her insides felt weird. A good weird.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Why what?" Riley asked from between Sam and Puck.

"Why him? I imprinted on you long ago." Layla said.

"He's different and I'm starting to realize what I feel for you is me feeling your imprint." Puck growled low. "Calm down." Riley said. "You both imprinted on me." Riley said. "I never saw Puck as a wolf, Rachel saw Quinn as a wolf, when the wolf sees them it's for sure, unless you're Santana and Brittany." Riley said as Brittany beamed hugging Santana tight kissing her cheek. "Those two are like perfect for some reason, no fights, nothing, polar opposites even, Santana's a feisty, hot head bitch." Santana glared. "And Britt's totally nice and everything, she keeps Santana calm, so I guess it works." Riley shrugged.

"Watch it." Santana warned.

"My family is perfect the way it is Layla, Puck's everything you aren't. I'm sorry, good thing; there is your real imprint out there." Riley said.

"No! You're mine and together we will rule over all werewolves and end humans." Layla growled.

"That's the difference between you and me!" Riley yelled. "You want what my father wants. I don't want that. I thought I'd feel like I did when I was a kid around you, but I'm surprised to feel nothing but that makes me happy. This is goodbye, you can keep doing what my father wants, but it's never going to work."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Layla." Sam said as they gathered the bags and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Layla said and Riley turned. "You took your mother's ring off." Layla said motioning to Riley's left hand.

"No, well, it's off, but I keep it close." Riley said taking Rachel's left hand in her right. "Bye Layla." Riley smiles walking away with her family. She knew Layla wasn't going to do anything stupid.

When they arrived at the Fabray house Riley saw the glass pane waiting with her tool belt. Riley went to get it when Hiram stopped her.

"They're for Rachel." Hiram said as Riley laughed.

"If you want a broken wall we'll let her do it." Riley said swiping the belt up. "Besides, Rachel's going to go talk to Quinn and Puck's going to help me." Riley smiled.

Rachel and Quinn smiled to each other before heading inside.

"The door stays open!" Russell called after them. He turned to Riley. "You know how to replace glass windows?" He asked as Riley smiled.

"While we travelled we got home schooled by Shelby for a year and I got bored so I took up many extracurricular activities with Santana, building and construction were part of them." Riley said as she got to work.

"She does wonders with cars." Leroy said.

"Really?" Russell said.

"Can you two keep it down?" Santana asked. "I'm trying to hear what Rachel and Quinn are saying."

"You can hear them?" Russell asked as Santana, Brittany, Puck and Riley nodded.

They were quiet after that other than Riley and Puck replacing the broken glass.

"When we were kids, in the woods that day…" They heard Quinn begin. "Ok, how old are you?" Quinn asked and they heard Rachel giggle.

"I'm really sixteen at the moment, but San and I turn seventeen in December." Rachel said.

"I thought Santana was seventeen."

"She says she is, but Riley is actually seventeen, San and I were born three hours apart." Rachel said.

"Revealing my secrets." Santana grumbled.

"When we met in the woods that day I got separated from my family by the wolves who tried to eat you, they weren't actually going to eat you, they were going to turn you into one of them." Rachel explained.

"They can do that?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yes, they can and I can, but what I didn't know at that time was that the wolves were part of Riley's dad's pack at the time. We thought they were wolves like her father." Rachel said.

"So her scars are claw marks?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"And all those years ago you imprinted on me?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded with a blush. "Why didn't you say anything?" Quinn asked. "I spent the better part of almost two and a half years tormenting you."

"I love you. That's what the imprint is. It's love at first sight. You could do whatever you could to hurt me and I'd always love you. But others might not be safe, with that strong love comes equal jealousy, you saw Layla react to Puck and Riley." Rachel explained.

"Why didn't you do anything to Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Because as imprints I feel your emotions and you can't feel any of mine since you're not a wolf and the mental link isn't established." Rachel stopped rambling and cleared her throat. "I didn't do anything because it would raise questions and that is the one thing wolves don't need, people who don't understand it and their questions, we don't openly tell humans what and who are unless we know they are trustworthy or that human is a wolf's mate. That's why I'm telling you right now." Rachel said softly taking Quinn's hands in her own.

"Does this mean I have to be a wolf?" Quinn asked as Rachel shook her head.

"It goes both ways." Rachel said. "You can choose to be a wolf or stay human, if you choose to be a wolf I'll change you, but if not I'll stop shifting and adapt to being human. But if you don't want me in-ump." Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers.

Quinn pulled away. "Don't ever think I don't want you. It was just a question Rachel, I want to know my options, but being with you is for sure." Quinn said kissing her deeply once more.

"You don't have to decide right away you know; you can have all the time you want to think everything." Quinn placed a finger over Rachel's lips.

"Rachel, for once, just shut up and kiss me." Quinn laughed as Rachel happily obliged bringing their lips together in a kiss full of passion. Each girl was pouring out their emotions in the kiss.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Judy asked.

"They aren't talking much right now." Shelby said.

"They aren't talking but their mouths are certainly doing something." Puck wiggled his eyebrows and Riley smacked him upside the head.

"Just hold the glass."

"What do you mean?" Russell asked.

"They are having an intimate moment and have no plans of sexual intimacy, we'd know if they had those thoughts." Hiram said shivering remembering a time he would like to forget.

Santana turned beet red and Brittany gave her a slightly angry look. Riley snickered and Puck grinned.

"It wasn't my fault; you weren't supposed to be home." Santana sputtered looking away from Brittany.

"She didn't look like much." Brittany said.

"Oh, but Santana enjoyed that night very much." Puck said with a wide smile.

"Keep it in your pants Puckerman." Santana growled and Puck laughed.

"You won't do anything like that now right S?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded.

"Not again Britt." Santana said.

"So what are your aspirations after high school?" Judy asked.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	23. Secrets Out

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

"We should stop." Rachel mumbled against Quinn's lips.

"Why?" Quinn whined kissing Rachel deeply.

"Because the wolf in me wants to mark you and make you mine but I don't think it's a good idea to do so when our parents are downstairs. In fact, we should be hearing Santana shortly."

"Hey horn dog! Pops says it's time to go home!"

"There she is." Rachel chuckled pulling away from Quinn. "I'll see you at school." Rachel smiled kissing her softly once more. She felt Quinn's hesitance and smiled softly. "We don't have to tell anyone until you're ready to." Rachel said as Quinn smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"I'll do anything to keep you happy Quinn." Rachel kissed her cheek and left.

Rachel walked down and smacked Santana playfully when she mocked her.

"'I'll do anything to keep you happy Quinn,'" Santana laughed. "You're so cheesy."

"I'm sure you'd rather that Brittany doesn't know about you know who right?" Rachel asked. "And I mean every detail."

"See, now you're related to me, you use blackmail." Santana beamed proudly.

* * *

Santana and Riley sat in the living room as Brittany ate breakfast in the kitchen with Puck and Rachel got ready for school.

"This sucks." Riley said as she changed the channel for the hundredth time. "There is absolutely nothing to watch during the day."

"I bet I could kick you ass at Marvel VS Capcom." Santana grinned as Riley smirked and got up powering on the PS3 handing a controller to Santana as she sat back down.

The two siblings were so caught up on their game that after Rachel, Puck and Brittany left they didn't notice Shelby leave for lunch with Will but they did notice the scent wafting through their home and the danger that came with it. They both shot to their feet and searched for it. Santana was about to take off after it when Riley grabbed her arm.

"We can't."

"The hell we can't; that smell is coming from Rachel's room." Santana growled. "And that is not Rachel's scent." Santana hissed.

"San, calm down, we will follow, just not half cocked. We tail not chase." Riley said and Santana grunted.

"Fine."

* * *

Rachel watched Quinn from across the hall and smiled as the blonde gasped seeing the many different flowers with meanings attached to their stems. She beamed with pride as she watched happy tears make their way to the blonde's eyes.

"Why's Quinn crying?" Brittany asked walking up.

"I'm wooing her properly." Rachel answered.

"Santana wooed me." Brittany smiled. "She took me to the duck pond and sang me a song."

"That's wonderful Brittany, I didn't know my sister was capable of wooing." Rachel giggled.

"She's very good at it." Brittany beamed.

"Come on, we have to get to class." Rachel said walking away.

The rest of the day was just like that. Quinn would try to hold back tears at every heart felt gift Rachel had managed to get into her locker.

* * *

Santana watched the wolf limp in the woods as if in pain and watched in shock as that brown wolf turned into Finn.

"Shit!" She cursed and Riley clamped her hand over her mouth. They were both in the trees looking like ninjas dressed camo.

"Who's there?" Finn growled looking around not caring that he was balls out.

'Should I be afraid?' Riley asked through the mental link.

'Of what?' Santana asked.

'The fact that he can now kick my ass.'

Santana scoffed in her head. 'Yeah right! He's a pup.'

'Mutt's have that first month of hyper power.' Riley reminded remembering her own.

'Right, he could easily overpower us and Rachel.' Santana glared.

'He can't over power a pack though, he might if he's lucky, but we have the upper hand.' Riley tried to ease her.

'Ok, we need to get out of here.' Santana sent and Riley nodded dashing to another tree then four others before they hit the ground sprinting back to the house. They had to tell the others.

* * *

"So Finn's a wolf?" Rachel asked as Santana and Riley nodded.

"A mutt?" Puck asked as Riley nodded.

"Who was in the house?" Shelby asked as Santana nodded.

"Rachel's room. We followed him to the Fabray residence and then the woods where he turned back into a human." Santana explained.

"He was in our home?" Judy gasped as Russell wrapped an arm around her.

"No, you were home, he circled the place though." Santana said.

"What does he want?" Quinn asked.

"Revenge, when a human is turned we call them mutts, no offense if you choose to become one of us, but they get this power surge like a five year old on a sugar high, but he's twice as strong as Sam and Puck put together, even born wolves get them after their first turn." Santana said looking around. "Sara, come here real quick. You had your first change recently right?" Sara nodded and Santana smiled. "Riley come here." Riley did as she was asked and took Santana's place in front of the girl. "You two are going to have an arm wrestle." They positioned themselves over the coffee table and clasped hands. "Ok…Go!"

"Shit!" Riley shouted as a loud pop noise rang out.

"Did anyone actually see her move her hand?" Judy asked shocked.

"My elbow is out of socket." Riley gasped as Sara lifted her hand and another pop sounded and Riley squeaked out in pain. "Now Sara will demonstrate why we never brace ourselves for a hit but dodge instead. Sara tackle Santana."

"Wait what?" Before Santana could register it she was off the ground and flying across the room into Puck and Sam.

"Was that necessary?" Sam grumbled from under Puck and Santana who lunged for Riley but Puck caught her around the waist and Sam reached around and grabbed her arms.

"Are you two done acting like children?" Sara asked crossing her arms.

"Ooh. You just got told." Rachel and Brittany snickered.

"But as we were saying you have nothing to worry about because you have us badasses looking out for you." Santana beamed.

"Language Santana." Shelby and Rachel reprimanded.

"Santana has a point though." Richard said. "We will protect you and your family."

"How did Russell and Judy find out about you and dad?" Rachel asked Hiram.

"Your father and I were busy protecting the town with our families back then and Judy had been on her way home and Russell ever the gentleman was walking her and a wolf came out of nowhere but before either of them could get hurt your father and I jumped out of the bushes we were hiding in and your dad shifted in front of them." Hiram told as Russell and Judy nodded.

"We helped by distracting most of them and after it was over we thought it would be the first and last time we ever had to get involved with all this." Russell said.

"We had hoped it would be the last time as well." Leroy sighed. "We are sorry for involving your family again."

"It isn't your fault." Russell said. "Did you change Finn?"

"Maybe you should tell them." Rachel whispered to Quinn who tensed and shook her head. "I'm right here. It would be easier. Please Quinn? They deserve to know."

"Fine." Quinn sighed. "Mom, dad, I have to tell you something."

"Yes dear?" Judy asked.

"Go on Quinn, we're all here for you." Carol smiled softly. Quinn took a shaky breath.

"There's more to the Finn story than I let anyone tell you. He…" She cleared her throat. "When we were together, he would beat and rape me."

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	24. I'll kill him! Get in line

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

You could hear a pin drop and it would sound like you had just knocked over a chair. What happened next was a blur.

Russell flew to the door and Leroy and Richard restrained him.

Judy gathered Quinn in her arms and broke down.

Carol began apologizing and Burt began to soothe her and tell her it wasn't her fault Finn turned out the way he did.

Ruth turned to her son. "Did you try to help?"

"Of course! Quinn told me not to do anything drastic." Puck protested.

"How long has this been going on dear?" Meredith asked and both Quinn and Puck visibly tensed.

The wolves in the house could hear the thoughts bouncing around the teenagers' heads and looked between Quinn and Puck.

"Finn was making me feel so insecure one night when we went out to a party and I let them get to me and I got drunk." Quinn said making Judy gasp and Russell growl.

"I'll kill that boy."

"Wait in line." Rachel commented tightening her grip on Quinn's hand.

"I was stupid and careless and we slept together." Puck finished as he began to let out a string of apologies. "I am so sorry Quinn! I was a jerk and an idiot, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, I really hate myself for it. I'm so sorry Quinn, just tell me what I can do to make up for it." Puck had tears in his eyes know.

Russell narrowed his eyes at Puck. "Were you gentle with her?"

"He was." Quinn answered. "I already forgave you Puck. Stop beating yourself up about it."

"Finn started all this because he was jealous?" Burt asked.

"Angry, angry that Quinn never let him touch her rear but she would sleep with Puck." Kurt said.

"I will kill that boy, tear him to pieces and throw him through a shredder." Russell vowed. "He hurt my little girl!"

"I give you full permission." Carol said. "I didn't raise him that way."

"Is there anything you can do to take his wolf away?" Ruth asked.

"We can't take it away." Shelby said and Riley cut in.

"But we can bind it." Riley said and all eyes were on her. "Touchy subject and Santana doesn't trust any witch at all now." Santana growled. "Cool it. But witches are tricky and smart, there are good ones San, not all of them are like the bitch that took your mother from you." Riley said.

"I know, but I still don't like them." Santana grumbled.

"What happened to her mother?" Ruth asked.

"An evil witch put a timer on Carla's life and we bumped into her one day and she asked that she at least have a child before her death. Three days after giving birth Carla passed away." Leroy answered getting a collective amount of gasps from the group.

"We are so sorry for your loss." Judy said as Santana leaned back into Brittany more.

"Don't worry about it. You can't lose something you never really had." Santana sighed.

"Back to the binding." Meredith said as Riley nodded.

"Yes, a witch could use magic to bind Finn's wolf, it will only bind his shifting but everything else, the speed, strength, stamina all the enhanced senses stay, there have only been a few handful of witches who managed to take it away fully." Riley said.

"Do you know any of them?" Carol asked as Riley shook her head.

"I never really knew him, but he was a friend of my mothers, he's dead now though. I know I can smell the herb smell of a witch at school." Riley said.

"Really, you too?" Rachel asked as Riley nodded.

"I've smelt it too." Kurt said. "Mostly in glee…" He trailed off and tried to think of when it was the strongest. Both he and Rachel shouted.

"Tina!"

"Really?" Santana and Brittany asked as the two nodded.

"We could ask her for help, unless she doesn't know her heritage, some witches decide to get away from the crazy and raise their kids without telling them." Shelby said.

"Don't you have a lunch date with Mr. Schue coming up?" Riley asked making Shelby blushed.

"Yes, why?"

"Talk to him and try to come back to Glee." Rachel said. "You're going to have to tell him eventually so we'll do it after everyone else leaves. We can talk to Tina as well."

"Brilliant." Richard said as he and Leroy let up their grip on Russell who calmed and joined his wife and daughter.

"We'll do it Thursday when Santana and Riley return to school." Shelby said.

Riley and Santana ducked their heads.

* * *

It was Wednesday now and Santana and Riley were sitting in the basement. Riley was at the piano and Santana was on the couch with an acoustic guitar in her lap.

"What do you suppose we do today?" Santana asked as Riley shrugged and played a few notes on the piano.

"I don't know."

"Remember that song you sang for your friend in Miami?" Santana asked handing her the guitar.

"Which one?" Riley asked.

"Sandra." Santana answered and Riley smiled.

"I remember now." Riley said as she began strumming the guitar. "I was helping Derek out." She began singing.

_I know how you feel inside  
your in love and so am I  
but your with some other guy  
I should be the one by your side_

Riley smiled and sat next to Santana as they started singing together.

**_he cheated made you feel all good I  
told you that he would I  
knew he'd make you cry  
your broken let me make it better  
glue you back together just give me a try  
ohh_**

They didn't care about the swear words. They were having fun.

**_pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
like your less then fucking perfect  
if you get with me I won't ever make you feel  
any less then fucking perfect you'll see_**

Santana took over.

**at his house you found her clothes  
tried to play you and say whose are those  
he's so stupid here's how I know  
what kind of genius would let affection go woahh ohh**

They got up and began dancing around.

_He's conceded only bout himself he  
loves nobody else ah he ain't even fly  
your broken let me make it better  
glue you back together just give me a try  
ohh_

They didn't know they gathered an audience.

**_pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
like your less then fucking perfect  
if your here with me I won't ever make you feel  
any less then fucking perfect you'll see_**

They halved the next verse.

_its gonna take time girl to heal that hole  
he left exactly how long I don't know  
but you got pain and I know  
you gotta start with someone like me_  
**now your over analyzing all of your thoughts  
start to thinking its all of your fault  
baby girl don't you go and blame yourself  
cause he's just a douche bag**  
_he's just a douche bag_

They laughed and Riley continued to strum the guitar while Santana danced around her.

_ohh yeahh_

**I was hoping you'd let me replace him  
I would straight erase him  
right out of your life  
**  
**_pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
like your less then fucking perfect  
if your here with me I won't ever make you feel  
any less then fucking perfect you'll see_**

They noticed their audience and saw that they were trying not to laugh. Santana and Riley pointed to Puck and Brittany as they sang the last verse and Quinn and Rachel snickered.

**_pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
like your less then fucking perfect  
if your here with me I won't ever make you feel  
any less then fucking perfect you'll see_**

Riley put the guitar down as she hugged Puck and Santana hugged Brittany.

"What are you guys doing here?" Santana asked.

"We came to spend our lunch hour with you." Brittany smiled.

"We didn't know we'd get a free show." Quinn giggled.

"We were bored." Riley said.

"So you sing a song about a guy being a douche bag?" Puck asked as Riley and Santana laughed.

"We spent time in Miami and my friend liked my other friend but she was dating this douche bag and I stumbled upon this song one day and sang it from him to her." Riley said as Santana nodded.

"That was a few months ago." Santana said.

"You're wonderful friends." Quinn said as Riley scoffed.

"Yeah right." She said. "People who actually knew us still thought we were cut off from the world and bitchy." Riley said.

"Maya, Tommy, Sandra and Cory were the only ones who got to really know us." Santana said.

"We think you're awesome." Puck said making them smile.

"Thanks, what do you want for lunch?" Riley asked as they headed up to the kitchen.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	25. More Secrets

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

Riley and Santana were back in school now and Santana was back at cheerios practice that morning. Riley was in the stands with Alina when Tina walked up and sat next to them.

"I'll help you." Tina said confusing the two.

"What?" Riley asked.

"With your plan, I'll help." Tina said. Now both girls were thoroughly confused. Tina sighed. "I'm a psychic witch. I have premonitions. I didn't tell you sooner because I had hoped that I could keep my life under wraps, but I see danger in the form of Finn. Just tell me what I need to do." Tina said and Riley and Alina exchanged a look and then thoughts with the others.

'That was easy.' They heard Rachel.

"Ok…" Riley said then composed herself. "We need something that can bind his wolf." Riley said and Tina nodded.

"I do have something for that. My grandfather left some spells and potions to behind to seal off everything. He said I would need it but I never understood it till now." Tina rambled.

"That was your grandfather?" Riley asked as Tina nodded.

"He knew your mother. Always said she was a wonderful woman."

"She always told me he was a wonderful gentleman." Riley said.

"Ok, back to seal everything?" Alina asked getting them back on track.

"Right, it will take a while but I can get in done in a few days at the latest." Tina says as they nod.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Tina smiled.

"Does Mike know?" Riley asked as Tina nodded.

"He's my favorite elemental." Tina said walking away.

"What element?" Alina asked to the air.

"Water." Riley answered and Alina looked at her and she pointed to Mike who was dancing around with Puck and Sam as they waited for coach Beiste. "He moves as fluidly and freely as the water."

"Huh. I see it now." Alina said cocking her head to the side.

* * *

After practice they met up after all the other cheerios were gone and snuck the boys in once they thought Sue was gone.

"So she's on board?" Sam asked to clarify.

"Yeah. She said it and confused me to hell." Riley said as Alina agreed.

"So operation trap the mutt is go?" Puck asked as they nodded.

"How are you going to make sure he stays still?" Quinn asks.

Sam and Puck bump knuckles. "Leave that to us. We get to knock him around." Sam grinned.

"Calm down boys." Santana grumbled. "He's stronger than both of you at the moment. But I think I might now how to immobilize him for the amount of time needed." Santana said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked at Riley. "Oh no." Riley protested. "I'm not doing that again. I'm bigger, stronger and I don't know what it will do to him."

"What?" Alina asked.

They caught the thoughts and Rachel gasped glaring at Riley with her hands on her hips.

"You broke her back?" Rachel glared as Brittany frowned rubbing Santana's back.

"It was an accident!" Riley defended. "She snuck up on me and I was ten. I was used to attacking whatever snuck up on me still." Riley argued as Rachel glared. "I felt horrible alright." Riley hung her head.

"Calm down Rachel, it was an accident but if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have thought up this plan." Santana smiled.

"You're going to break his back?" Brittany asked as Santana shook her head.

"No. Like Riley said, she doesn't know what it could do now; it could break all of him." Santana said.

"How are we going to keep him human long enough?" Alina asked.

"Easy, we challenge him to a fight with fists. No shifting into wolf forms. We find old style." Santana said.

"Oh." Rachel said getting it. "You want to distract Finn long enough for Riley to get an opening to put him in a body lock to pull."

"Pull?" Quinn asked.

"When we were eleven I put Santana in an arm lock knocked her down sat on her legs and pulled." Riley explained.

"Oh." Quinn cringed.

"But we don't need his back broken." Santana said. "We just need Riley to pull his arms out of socket and break one of his legs." Santana said.

"How?" Sam asks.

"I put him in an arm lock like I did Santana but instead of pulling back I pull out and down, I wrap my legs around one of his and with the right motion I could break his leg. Breaks heal faster than joints. The bone just comes back together but when a joint is ripped out of socket they have to be placed back in." Riley said. "I would know; I popped my knee out enough times." Riley shrugged.

"How?" Rachel asked as Riley through up her mental walls and Santana followed suit. "I can't hear either of you right now which means both of you are guilty. But fret not I shall ask mom when we get home." Rachel smirked.

"You're playing dirty now." Santana deadpanned then smiled. "I like it makes me believe you're my little sister even more."

"Time to go." Riley said suddenly shoving them all out the door.

'What?' Santana asked.

'Sue.'

Rachel's eyes went wide and in a quick motion she pulled Quinn to her and lifted her into her arms bridal style and they ran out at superhuman speeds.

When they were in the clear Rachel put Quinn down. "Sorry about that."

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"Coach Sylvester walked in." Riley said.

"How come Riley's instincts are more in tuned?" Quinn asked and they looked at her confused. "I just notice these things." Quinn shrugged.

"It means your channeling Rachel through her imprint. These things won't be much of a surprise. It's so if you do choose to be one of us the change won't be that hard or painful." Sam explained. "Alina didn't get that luxury." He frowned.

"But I'm fine now." Alina smiled kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, but Sam and Alina were raised like Riley, how are Riley's better, they spent more time with her dad right?" Quinn asked and Riley looked away.

"Riley being a girl was pushed to be better. Dad made her train with him and his left and right hand men; she was raised to be a killer, her mother was the only one who kept them from going hard on them and when she passed away the three years before she got away from the pack was spent training no matter how beat up she was and no matter how much blood she had lost. Dad made her lose it." Sam explained.

"The pack I refused to kill was going to get killed, it wasn't until I saw the four year old son that I stopped and went against my dad." Riley said in a monotone. "There was only one other time like that."

"When?" Puck asked and Riley looked at Alina who frowned.

"The day I turned Alina."

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	26. Two Worlds Collide

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

They all -except Sam- looked between Alina and Riley in shock. Rachel and Santana knew there was a first time but she had her mother to protect her the first time but Riley never gave any real details.

"You're a mutt?" Puck asked and Riley and Sam hit either of his arms "Ow!"

"It's a touchy subject." Riley grumbled. "When I was five my dad found Alina's family in the woods one day like they found Quinn. Dad offered them the chance to become one of us and they refused so dad ordered a massacre of everyone there. My mother tried to sneak as many away as possible but Alina's parents weren't that lucky." Riley sighs as the memory plays in her head and she cuts it short. "I stood there doing nothing till I sensed movement and I looked down to see Alina's mother and she asked me to save her daughter at all costs. She pointed her out to me and she was being cornered by two of the guys who were teenagers at the time. I raced over and grabbed her just as one of them lunged at her. I told them she was mine and they let it go and left. I took her away from all the commotion and held her till she fell asleep. I said I was sorry; shifted and bit her when she woke up she was scared and pissed." Riley looked at Alina. "Just like right now." Riley said just as Alina's palm connected with her cheek. The burning sting was expected.

"You never told me my mother asked you to do that!" Alina seethed. "I spent so long wanting to die and you never told me that."

"I was five and scared! What the hell was I supposed to do?" Riley asked.

"Tell me the truth! You were five but you had the maturity and knowledge of a teenager! You grew up fast. You could have told me the truth."

"While that's true I was still just a kid." Riley said. "And I deserved that slap, but you can't hate me for what your life is like now. If I hadn't changed you, you never would have met Sam." Riley said.

"I don't hate you. I just would've liked to know this sooner." Alina said hugging Riley's shorter form. "You were my best friend. You're my sister Riley."

Riley returned the hug just as the bell rang.

"Time for class." Rachel sighed.

* * *

When school got out they all headed to Glee and Mr. Schue walked in with Shelby and they were glowing.

Santana smirked and went to open her mouth but a glare from Shelby forced her to snap her jaw shut.

"Why are they glowing?" Brittany asked innocently.

Riley tried to hide her smirk behind her hand, Puck grinned, Rachel and Quinn giggled and Santana had an identical smirk on her face and Brittany was confused. Kurt smiled as if it was no big deal and the other glee club members gave the two looks.

"We'll talk later." Shelby said.

"Now, who has a song prepared?" Will asked and they all looked at Rachel who shrugged.

"I don't have one."

"No one?" Will asked and Shelby looked at the kids.

"Really?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing comes to mind mom." Santana said as Shelby sighed and looked at Riley and Alina who seemed to be blocking their thoughts from the others having their own private conversation.

"Ok…" Shelby grabbed a pair of drum sticks and flung them at Riley who caught one with her right and the other in her left. It happened so fast that the others barely registered it.

"What was that?" Riley asked.

"'Two worlds collide.'" Shelby said and Riley sighed getting up and going to the drums. "Rachel, you're playing acoustic and singing. San, grab an electric. Riley start playing." Shelby instructed as Riley made faces mouthing her words but saying nothing as she began to play the drums and Santana and Rachel quickly followed.

(**Rachel**/_Santana_/Riley/**_All_**)

Rachel took the first verse and smiled at Quinn.

**She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her  
Who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe**

Santana and Riley joined her.

**_You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
_**  
**_La dee da dee da_**

Riley took the next verse and sang it to Alina who smiled.

She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home.

Alina smiled and nodded at Riley. When they were younger Alina would watch Riley and Sam from afar as not to get in the way. She was confused as to what it meant to be one of them. A werewolf and she never knew when she had to be one with them. She felt alone but she always had Sam and Riley to remind her she had a home.

**_You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._**

She was scared  
Unprepared.  
**Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,**  
_I can survive,  
With you by my side._  
**_We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide._**

Quinn smiled at Rachel as she sang and it made her smile. The rest of the club had no idea what it was like to see the three siblings perform together and they were in awe of how perfect their voices melded together.

**_You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da_**

**_You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
_**_When two different worlds collide._  
**When two different worlds collide.**

The song ended and the others applauded.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Shelby asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked then mentally added. 'I had to read Santana's mind for the acoustic chords.' Shelby smiled at this.

"I almost missed a string." Santana said as Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Nearly broke the stick." Riley commented holding up the drum stick in her right hand.

"Rach, for the first time playing the song you did great and San you wouldn't have missed if you weren't ogling Brittany and Riley, you nearly break whatever drum stick you hold in your right hand because you're right hand dominant, so don't complain." Shelby said and the three kids looked at her. "I'm a mother I know these things." She shrugged.

"That was very good girls, maybe we can have the three of you perform together again during Sectionals." Will said with a smile as the three shrugged.

"We'll see." Rachel said as they sat back down.

* * *

As they were walking out of the school Santana's eye twitched. Then her left arm followed.

"San are you ok?" Brittany asked as Santana twitched again.

"Shit." Santana groaned as her body began to convulse.

"Tina!" Riley yelled and the girl materialized beside her. "Don't do that! But what's happening to her?"

Tina knelt beside Santana and placed a hand on her forehead. She gasped at what she saw. "She's being cursed, there's a time limit on her." Tina said.

"By who?" Rachel asked.

"This seems to be passed on, so the same witch who cursed her mother." Tina said.

"I hate witches, no offense." Santana grunted as Brittany placed her head in her lap.

"None taken, I can block her for as long as I can but the only way to make it stop is to get rid of the witch casting the curse." Tina said.

"How do I find her?" Brittany asked.

"Ask the fourth witch beside you." Tina said motioning to Riley who looked at her weird.

"Rephrase." Riley said.

"You didn't know?" Tina asked as Riley shook her head. "Your scars get enflamed when danger is near, the greater the danger the greater the pain." Tina said. "There are hybrids out there."

"I know that, but mom never told me or did anything to make anyone believe she was a witch." Riley said.

"You probably didn't get much of the witch genes then." Tina said.

"But how could Riley find the witch cursing Santana?" Brittany asked as Tina took Riley's hand and placed it over Santana's forehead and their hands glowed.

The sensation that rushed through Riley was amazing. The scents of everything in the room as well as the witch rushed through her. She could taste some of the herbs and she could see everything in detail.

Tina removed her hand and Riley gasped. "That was amazing." Riley said as Tina smiled.

"I thought so the first time too."

"I'll take care of the witch. You work on binding Finn and I'll be back as soon as I can." Riley said taking off at a run.

"Why must she always take off on her own?" Rachel sighed.

"She's not." Puck said taking off after her.

"Great, that's her protection?" Santana grumbled as Brittany lifted her onto her back and carried her to the car.

"You have to have faith in them Santana." Kurt said as they got to the car.

"Yeah S, they really care about each other; maybe Puck really is her imprint." Brittany smiled placing Santana in the back seat.

"You're right B." Santana smiled as Brittany got in beside her and she curled into Brittany's side.

Kurt got in his car and Rachel and Quinn got in Quinn's while Sam got in the driver's seat of Riley's car and Alina sat up front with him.

* * *

"Where's Riley?" Hiram asked.

"She went looking for the witch who cursed San's mom and is now cursing Santana." Rachel said as Brittany carried the now sleeping Santana to her room.

"Puck went with her." Quinn added.

"Where's Shelby?" Hiram asked.

"Dinner with Mr. Schuester." Rachel said leading Quinn to her room.

The second they sat on the bed Rachel yawned. "Tired?" Quinn giggled as Rachel nodded. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and laid down with her head on her chest. "Get some sleep."

"I can never sleep when Riley's gone, I worry." Rachel said as her eyes drooped shut.

"Just try." Quinn whispered as she began to sing softly.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel muttered before falling asleep.

"I love you too Rach." Quinn smiled.

Quinn was nearly asleep herself when a hand clamped over her mouth and ripped her away from Rachel's warmth and solace.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	27. Monsters

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

Riley was crouched in a bush when she felt movement behind her. A wolf leaped out at her and just as she went to strike Puck kicked the wolf away.

"Puck! What are you doing here?" Riley asked as wolves surrounded them. "Shit." She felt her scars heat up.

"Making sure you're ok."

"So you're watching my back?" Riley asked as the wolves closed in. Puck nodded as they stood back to back. "Then who's watching your back?"

"That would be me!" He rode in on a wave of water and circled around and the water turned to ice around the wolves' paws freezing them in place.

"Mike!" Puck cheered as Mike came to a stop beside them high fiving Puck.

"Tina sent me to make sure you two got along and came back ok." Mike said as the wolves growled.

Riley felt it in the pit of her stomach as her scars began to heat up once again. Then she got the feeling.

"MOVE!" she shoved Puck into Mike knocking them down just as a spear pierced through her abdomen sticking out of her back.

Puck felt her pain and groaned.

* * *

Tina gasped as she watched the scene play out.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Riley." Another vision hit her and she ran upstairs. Kurt quickly followed and Brittany who heard the commotion followed after them. Tina flung Rachel's room door open and found a sleeping Rachel and the window was open.

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asked as Kurt sniffed the air.

"Finn has her." He said and Brittany gasped.

"Why didn't Rachel wake up and stop him?" Brittany asked as she shook Rachel and got no response.

"The witch cursing Santana put a sleeping curse on Rachel." Tina said. "The energy signature is the same."

"Will she wake up?" Kurt asked as Hiram walked in.

"I heard, should I alert the others?" He asked as Tina nodded. "I'll make the call now." He said walking out.

"Can you wake her up?" Kurt asked as Christina and Sarah ran in.

"That was quick." Brittany said.

"We were across the street at home, mom was teaching us control." Christina said.

"Where's Noah?" Sarah asked.

"He went after Riley." Tina answered as she snapped her fingers of her glowing hand and Rachel woke up.

"Where's Quinn?" They looked away and Rachel gasped. She heard their thoughts. "I'm going to kill him!" She growled heading for the window but stumbled.

"You just woke up from a sleeping spell Rachel; movement is bad for the next four hours." Tina said as Brittany and Kurt helped her back onto her bed.

"So he has how big of a head start?" Kurt asked.

"An hour." Tina answered.

* * *

Quinn kept her eyes shut as her captor ran at speeds that didn't even match Rachel. It was faster. She knew the smell of the cologne though. She knew it was Finn who had her and that terrified her. What she saw when she opened her eyes when he stopped terrified her more.

"Riley!"

A woman was crouched beside Riley and she ripped the spear out from her. Riley let out a pain filled grunt as the wound closed returning Riley's abdomen to its original scarred form.

Quinn looked around and saw Mike and Puck surrounded by wolves who managed to break free of their ice bindings.

A woman Quinn recognized stepped forward.

"Layla…" Riley coughed. "Why?"

"We're just claiming what is ours." Layla said as Riley coughed again and tried to sit up but the woman next to her shot lightning out of her hand immobilizing her. Layla growled at the woman and she stopped.

"We're not going to hurt you. Yet." Finn laughed wickedly.

"We're just going to get rid of that pack you all call your family and that young witch who is blocking my curse on Carla's daughter. She already broke the sleeping spell on the Berry girl."

"Leave her alone!" Mike yelled as a wolf growled.

Layla stepped up to Quinn. "We will for now. First we're going to make this one, one of us."

"Don't!" Riley yelled. "It's her choice!"

"You didn't give Alina one!" Layla spat and Riley looked away. "Or do you not remember yet?" Riley was confused. "Before your mother passed away she altered your memories of the worst nights." Layla smirked. "You were the one who killed her parents. A young wolf killing her best friend's parents. You didn't take pity till you found out they had a daughter and she begged you to spare her." Layla chuckled evilly. "You could never kill children and that was what made you weak. You killed anyone who stood in our pack's way. And you'll return to do so once Agatha here restores your memories and you change Quinn yourself. You're going to take your rightful place as alpha of this pack and we'll continue your father's work."

"NO!" Riley yelled managing to jump to her feet.

Agatha chanted and a stream of energy hit her and she fell to the floor holding her head as blocked memories broke through. Her most cruelest moments played before her eyes. The moment she killed Alina's dad then her mother. How she begged for her to spare her daughter.

"That's it, let the monster out." Layla smiled.

Puck tried hard not to cry at what he saw through Riley's eyes but it was so painful and tears streamed down his face. He decided to do something. "Riley! You're stronger than that! Don't let her get to you! You did those things when you were a kid and your mother gave you a chance at redemption. Don't let what this bitch is saying change that!" Layla growled and backhanded him but gasped when a vicious growl ripped through the forest and Riley shifted tackling her down. The look in her eyes was far from Riley.

It was a monster.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	28. Human Again

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**I must really love you guys to give you two chapters in one day.  
**

**There will be a Faberry love scene and when I get to it the rating will be changed.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

Riley looked over her handy work. All of the other wolves ran –except for the four she nearly killed and lying wounded on the ground- before she could get to them but the witch and Layla were the only ones who remained other than Finn. She stalked over to the witch not caring that she was stark naked. The witch stumbled back and tried to get away but a tree blocked her escape.

"Undo it." She growled. "Now!" she barked and the witch recited a few words.

"It's done, all of it!" The witch cried.

"Good!" Riley lunged at her phasing.

"Riley stop! Please!" The desperation and fear froze Riley to the spot. "Let's just go home. Please." Quinn pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Let's go home." She repeated and Riley turned away from the witch padding over to Quinn lowering her head licking her hand.

Puck and Mike stepped out of the ice ball Mike had created as protection and made their way over to Riley and Quinn.

Layla was lucky that four wolves intercepted her attack. The wolves however were not. Finn was long forgotten in her mind and he was smart staying still. Until the pack broke through and Rachel charged at him in her human form.

Alina who had already gotten the events from Puck and Riley's heads wrapped her arms around Riley the best she could and held her tight. "It wasn't your fault." She just repeated the words as she cried. "Your father made you turn into a monster, your mother gave you a second chance." Alina said and Puck's words rang in her head.

Rachel grunted as Finn tossed her into a tree. Brittany had stayed back with Santana and the adults who agreed that it was Rachel's fight for Quinn was her mate.

"Get the hell off me bitch!" Finn yelled when he tossed her.

Tina ran to Mike's side and held him close. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Mike smiled.

Sam was rubbing Riley and Alina's backs as Riley shifted back into her human form and Puck covered her with his jacket. Sam handed Alina the bag of clothes they had brought for Riley and she helped get her in them.

"No phasing Finn, hand to hand you against us." Rachel said as Finn smirked.

"Fine. I know I'm stronger than all of you right now." Finn said as two blurs knocked into him. The first one knocked him off balance and the other knocked him to the ground.

"Sarah?" Puck asked shocked as Sarah smiled at him. "Then that must be Christy." Puck said looking at the other blur that stopped and smiled at him.

"Two kids are gonna fight me?" Finn laughed as Sarah and Christy charged at him. He blocked a blow from Christy but Sarah came out of nowhere behind him tackling him face first into the ground.

"You're at a disadvantage Finn." Rachel laughed from her spot next to Quinn. "While both girls are inexperienced fighters, they are just like you, new to being a wolf." Rachel said as Finn went wide eyed and was rammed into a tree leaving a dent.

Christy and Sarah laughed as Finn charged at them but they dashed opposite ways coming back and tripping him.

"You mess with one of us you get all of us, we're a pack." Sarah said ducking under Finn's arm when he tried to backhand her.

"And pack is family, no matter their pasts. It's who they are now that counts! Not who they were!" Christy yelled as she threw Sarah at Finn and she curled into a ball slamming into Finn's midsection. Christy rushed over and grabbed Sarah before Finn could get a grip on her and stood in front of their family.

Riley tried sitting but only fell back. "Too tired." She grumbled.

"Stay down. Rachel has it." Alina said holding her close to her.

"The witch." Riley said.

"Mike is taking care of her." Puck said as Tina pulled out a vile.

"We just need to immobilize Finn." Tina said softly as Sarah and Christy nodded.

"Rachel, we're gonna throw you." Sarah said as Rachel nodded. Sarah and Christy cupped their hands together and Rachel put a foot in either of their hands and they threw her as fast as they could into Finn.

Rachel grabbed onto Finn and flung herself onto his back locking his arms. She pulled just like Santana had said and heard the pop as the joint came out of place. She placed her feet on the ground bending Finn back. "Sarah, Christy, break a leg." Rachel smirked as the two charged over and each grabbed a leg breaking it.

"Tina!" Rachel called.

Tina chanted out the spell and through the vial full of the potion at Finn and it shattered against him. Finn cried out in pain as the potion took effect. His legs healed and Rachel popped his shoulders back into place. After it subsided he charged at them only to fall forward.

"What did you do to me?" Finn gasped out of breath.

"A family recipe." Tina said. "You're human again." Tina said as Sam picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Alina lifted Riley up onto her back and Riley held on. Mike came back with a ball of ice with the witch inside frozen. Puck stayed close to Riley with an arm around Sarah. Rachel and Quinn were walking hand in hand while Christy poked at the ice ball with a stick following Mike.

"Christy poking it will only give her a headache." Mike said. "This ball is like a fish tank."

"Good." Christy said picking up a bigger stick.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	29. Cooling Down and Heating Up

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**There will be a Faberry love scene in this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

Santana and Brittany met the others in the living room and Santana scowled at the witch. "She doesn't look like much, just a hag." Santana scoffed.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Brittany asked.

"He's tired. His body is adjusting to being human again." Tina explained as Burt and Carol walked in with Kurt.

"He's human?" Kurt asked as Tina nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're grounded and going to military school." Carol said.

* * *

Riley laid in bed that night with Puck's arms wrapped securely around her. She felt safe and at home. She sighed and let herself fall asleep. There was nothing to worry about anymore. but for some reason there was something that bugged her. Something was trying to get out.

Santana and Brittany had long been asleep.

Tina and Mike headed off after Santana took care of the witch.

Burt and Carol packed up Finn's things and were working on the right paper work to ship him off to military school and Kurt went to see Blaine.

Sarah and Christy went home with their parents.

Alina cried herself to sleep in Sam's arms as he whispered sweet comforting words to her.

Rachel and Quinn…the two were still wide awake even though their parents had gone asleep. They were watching a movie in Quinn's room since Quinn was a bit scared to fall asleep. Rachel noticed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked as Quinn looked at her confused. "About what happened in the woods." Rachel clarified. Quinn shook her head. "You don't have to pretend to be strong Quinn, I'd be shaken up."

Quinn's defense fell. "It was so scary. Riley…she…she wasn't there, it was as if the wolf took over, like she was a monster, I know that's not who she is, she was pushed and that was the result, she was doing fine coming back then Layla hit Puck and hell broke loose, four wolves that were bigger than her, she killed them." Quinn took a shaky breath as Rachel wrapped her in her arms.

"Nothing will ever harm you again in anyway Quinn." Rachel swore kissing her neck.

"Layla was going to turn me." Quinn whispered and Rachel growled. "She tried to get Riley to turn me." Rachel gasped. "She hoped that if she angered her enough she would snap."

"She didn't touch you right?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded.

"Still human." Quinn assured as Rachel tightened her grip.

"Good, I want it to be your choice to be changed." Rachel said kissing her softly.

Quinn turned so she straddled Rachel's waist and kissed her passionately. "I love you." Quinn whispered deepening the kiss.

Rachel pulled back slightly looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded bringing their lips back together.

Quinn pulled Rachel's shirt off and quickly tossed hers to the side as well before connecting their lips once again.

Rachel's hands found the hem of Quinn's shorts and pulled away. "Last chance." Rachel breathed as Quinn kissed her.

"Stop stalling." Quinn said dipping her hand past the waistband of Rachel's shorts.

Rachel gasped at the feeling and Quinn took the chance to slip her tongue in her mouth earning a moan from the action. Quinn quickly got rid of her shorts as well as Rachel's.

"Are you sure this is your first time with a girl?" Rachel asked. Quinn only smirked before kissing her deeply and slipping a finger into Rachel. Rachel moaned into the kiss urging Quinn on who found a steady motion. Quinn trailed kisses down Rachel's neck nipping lightly as she went.

Quinn's free hand reached behind Rachel and unclasped her bra. She flung the garment to the floor and lightly sucked on the hardened nipple. Her hand pinched and rolled the other then switched. Rachel was trying her hardest trying not make too much noise but god was Quinn driving her crazy.

"More." Rachel gasped.

Quinn added a finger and quickened her pace. She brought her thumb up and rubbed Rachel's clit. Rachel brought Quinn up for another searing kiss.

"Oh my…" Rachel let out a throaty moan as she came close.

Quinn curled her fingers slightly and gave a few hard thrusts before Rachel came undone.

Rachel let out a loud cry that Quinn silenced with her mouth.

After a few minutes Rachel finally caught her breath and kissed Quinn softly before flipping their positions.

"Just be gentle?" Quinn murmured and Rachel nodded.

Rachel slid Quinn's panties off and kissed her softly.

* * *

Brittany woke up in the middle of the night and wandered down the stairs. She turned on the lights and jumped startled.

Riley looked up from the cup of coffee in her hand and smiled softly."Sorry B."

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Brittany asked grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Thinking."

"About?" Brittany asked pouring some juice into a cup.

"This witch stuff. I'm trying to figure out if there was anything that I missed as a kid when I had my mom." Riley sighed sipping the coffee.

"That's going to keep you awake."Brittany said as Riley shrugged.

"I don't think I could sleep." Riley confessed.

"Warm milk?"

"I can't drink milk B, it hurts my stomach." Riley said.

"Oh. Count sheep?"

Riley chuckled. "Thanks for helping Britt, but even if I did sleep it wouldn't be peaceful."

"Yeah, but you'll be tired later and Santana says you can be a bigger bitch than her when you don't get sleep." Brittany said and Riley laughed.

"Yeah."

"I'm just gonna watch TV and try to get some sleep then." Riley said standing and hugging Brittany. "See you in the morning." She kissed her cheek and headed to the living room with her coffee mug in hand.

Brittany frowned and finished her juice heading upstairs.

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**This was my first time writing an M chapter so if it was bad I'm sorry.  
**


	30. The Monster She Became

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled. Even though the light seeping through the curtains hurt her eyes she could see the blonde hair and it made her smile. She could get used to this. She heard movement and smelt the perfume. It was coming closer. Her eyes went wide and she shot out of bed gathering her clothes. She quickly got dressed and stopped to look at Quinn when she moaned and stirred but didn't wake. She made sure to cover Quinn up when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and smiled up at Judy.

"Good morning dear."Judy smiled.

"Good morning Judy."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke up."

"Oh, well, you girls get your rest; I was just checking on you two."Judy said walking away.

* * *

Riley opened the door to the basement when she felt the sensation flow from her scars. Instinctively she placed a hand over them and looked around the room. A blast of fire flew past her and she ducked gripping the railing before she could fall and ran out of the door way to the kitchen as flames flew up with dirt and gusts of air. She knew this formation.

"Oh shit!" She made a break for the stairs. "SAN!" She took the stairs three at a time just as the elements turned into humans at the landing. "Santana!" Riley yelled making it to the top. She looked down to see them running up the stairs just as Santana, Brittany, Shelby, Sam, Alina Leroy and Hiram stepped out of their rooms. She looked at her family and back to see a fire ball coming. She threw her hands up and the fireball hit an invisible wall.

"What the hell?" Santana asked as Riley was tackled a few feet away.

"Who the hell are you?" Shelby demanded with her Coach Corcoran voice and face.

"Mom, meet the gang of elementals we thought we kicked to the ground." Santana grumbled.

"The fight in Manhattan?" Shelby asked as Santana nodded while Brittany helped Riley to her feet.

"Are there more fights that we don't know of?" Leroy asked crossing his arms.

"Many." Riley grunted walking over with Brittany as the group tried to get passed the invisible wall still.

"What is holding them in place?" Hiram asked.

"I don't know, but I felt a force shove me back when they tackled it." Riley said as Tina and Mike materialized beside them. "Don't do that!" Riley shouted.

"Habit." Tina shrugged as Mike turned to the group of elementals.

"They're only fire, air and earth." Mike said.

"So?" Brittany asked.

"Water elementals are rare these days." Mike said.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"Centuries ago the elementals lived in harmony but a fight about who was better broke out and each element fended for themselves. Water took themselves out of the equation and the world was in chaos. Witches and wizards gathered and called upon the slumbering water elementals and had them put out the flames, water the lands and bring much needed rain." Mike told. "After the witches and wizards' departure the three other elements turned on the water elementals and killed off many."

"That's mean." Brittany said.

"Let us pass witch." The elemental in front hissed.

"Let's take this outside." Tina said pushing her palm forward shoving them down the stairs and out the front door.

They got to the woods when Sarah and Christy came out of nowhere.

"Danger!" They charged the elementals who were faster but Riley felt faster and was. She grabbed both girls around their waists and an invisible wall protected them again.

"Her witch powers are strong." Sam said in awe as flames and rocks crashed against the force field.

"Her mother was a strong witch." Tina said as Riley carried the two girls over to the group.

"Don't do that!" Riley scolded. "I swear to god, you may be fast and stronger than us right now but elementals rely on everything in the earth, air and other human senses, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Riley shouted infuriated and she felt the monster again.

Puck who seemed to have come out of nowhere wraps her in a hug and everything goes away. She's calm, cool and collected.

"Thank you." Riley whispers and Puck kisses the top of her head.

"Always."

"Isn't this sweet!" the leader spat making Puck glare and growl.

"Look we only want the two sluts and we'll be on our way." Another says.

"What did you just call my daughters?" Leroy, Hiram and Shelby asked in unison scaring the elementals with overprotective parent looks.

As if by magic, Richard, Meredith, Kurt and Blaine appear behind the group of elementals.

"Is there a problem?" Richard asks.

"Duke, meet the rest of our pack." Santana smirks.

"You let witches into your packs these days?" Duke; the leader, scoffs.

"Yes, we also have our own water elemental." Riley smirks.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asks jogging up and placing Quinn on the ground safely on her feet.

"You even let mortals in?" Duke laughed and Rachel growled but Christy blurred over stopping her.

"They almost toasted Sar and me." Christy warned.

"I'll ask again, is there a problem?" Richard asks.

"Not with any of you, just those two." Duke says pointing to Santana and Riley.

"What did they do to you?" Brittany asked and Santana stepped back ready to make a break for it. She blocked her mind off to everyone but Riley who was agreeing with her plan.

"They killed my sister!" Duke yelled. "She was in love with that whore!" he pointed to Santana. "And she left and my sister got so depressed she fucking killed herself. Those two ran like cowards."

Santana could see and hear Riley's thoughts trying to keep the monster away. "Now!" Santana shouted making a break for it.

"Sorry." Riley said shoving Puck away charging towards the elementals. "Have you ever taken a monster on?" Riley asked.

"Riley no!" Quinn shouted but Riley wasn't listening.

Riley shifted and slashed her claws into whatever elemental she could reach. Tina was casting as many spells as possible but all the moves were unpredictable as Riley moved.

"We have to do something!" Alina shouted.

"What?" Kurt asked. "If we get in there she might attack us, I don't know about you, but I can hear her thoughts, she wants death." Kurt said as they all stepped back and kept a close eye out.

Where the hell was Santana?

Quinn had her face buried in Rachel's shoulder as Riley growled and barked.

Riley sank her canines into the leg of one of the fire elementals and threw him at an earth elemental close by. It was five minutes later when the elementals were either to beat up, near death or exhausted from dodging and trying to take Riley down.

"She isn't normal!" Duke yelled.

"No, a witch fucked with her and now she has human form, wolf form and monster form." Sam said. "You got unlucky and got monster."

"Fuck this shit!" Duke yelled running away leaving the rest of them for dead.

"What the hell man!"

Riley howled and leaped over their heads sinking her claws into Duke's back knocking him down face first. Duke let out a blood curdling scream and Quinn let out a fear filled sob. The sound made its way to Riley and she froze.

Santana who was waiting in the trees to knock Riley out looked on confused. Suddenly Riley's thoughts were clearing up and making more sense. She jumped out of the tree and landed beside Riley petting her head.

"Ry?" Santana asked.

Riley swung her head away and padded over to Rachel and Quinn. She looked Rachel in the eyes trying to get her most sincere apology out to her. Riley then hung her head in shame and whined. Riley lifted her head slightly and licked Quinn's hand that was limp by her side resulting in a flinch from the blonde girl. Riley whined and hung her head.

"Don't!" Puck started but it was too late Riley barreled through the forest away from all of them.

Riley was ashamed and she hated herself. She knew that it was a stupid idea from the start. But that was her. Do all the stupid shit first then think. She was going to leave. Get away from them. Puck could do better than her. Her family didn't deserve a bad rep because of her and Quinn didn't need to fear the very thing her girlfriend was. She was going to leave and never come back. Not until she rid herself of the monster she had become.

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**The end is in the next chapter. I will have a squeal and it is a crossover with Twilight. Why? Because I said so and I found it could only work that way. Well it could work many different ways but I chose that way. Ramble over. There is also a sequel because I can't leave you guys hanging and wondering what happens to Riley.  
**


	31. Three Months Later

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not.**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**And on one last note. I HATE FINN HUDSON! (Sorry to those who like him.)**

***Ahem***

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

Three months have passed since Riley ran away. Quinn felt bad and blamed herself. Rachel had calmed her and told her over and over that it wasn't her fault and while Quinn believed her part of her believed if she hadn't reacted the way she had then maybe Riley wouldn't have run. It was worst when Puck was around. All of his thoughts revolved around Riley. How she was, where she was, was she alive? All of it.

But tonight. Tonight was the night. It was a full moon. The perfect night for this occasion.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked for what had to have been the thousandth time.

"Yes, Rachel. I want to be with you in every way and I want our kids to be like us. To fend for themselves when they are old enough. I don't want a kid who is a werewolf and one isn't. The sibling rivalry would kill us all." Quinn said as Rachel smiled and kissed her softly.

"Ok. It'll hurt the first time, but you'll get it." Rachel smiled lifting Quinn's hand to her lips. She kissed it once and shifted biting into it softly.

Quinn flinched when she felt the canines break skin but the pain soon grew to be more intense. She began to hear voices. Voices she recognized but couldn't focus on. The pain disappeared in an instant and she saw the world differently. Everything was like it was in HD. Thing she usually wouldn't notice popped out and the smells…everything was amazing.

'How are you feeling?' Rachel asked nuzzling Quinn's neck.

'Amazing.'

'Sweet! Let's race!' Brittany shouted as the teenagers took off running with Christy and Sarah on their tails.

Puck sighed heavily and looked up at the full moon. He was advised and asked to stick with the pack. They told him Riley could manage on her own and she probably didn't want anyone with her. He respected that and stayed with his family no matter how much he wanted to run and find Riley.

'I hope you're safe Riley.' Puck sent out hoping it would reach the one he loves.

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**This is the end. **

**I will have a squeal and it is a crossover with Twilight. Why? Because I said so and I found it could only work that way. Well it could work many different ways but I chose that way. Ramble over. **

**There is also a sequel because I can't leave you guys hanging and wondering what happens to Riley.  
**


End file.
